


Life in Hell with Prince Zuko

by skullwyrd



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullwyrd/pseuds/skullwyrd
Summary: This story follows Jung, a rank-and-file firebender aboard Prince Zuko's ship, from the discovery of the Avatar to the end of the Hundred Year War. Jung’s only noteworthy achievement in life was briefly being friends with Zuko when they were children, and so he decides to rekindle that friendship to make his exile at least bearable. Unfortunately, Jung has ambition, emotional issues, and a knack for ruining everything.





	1. Five-Flavoured Tea of Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exiled to Prince Zuko's ship, Jung is reintroduced to an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters will be added every Tuesday and Friday. All feedback, positive or negative, is encouraged and valued.

  Jung woke lying in a field of wheat. As he sat up, he could see the sun was setting. He was facing south, and dressed in a peasant’s rags. How did he get here? He couldn’t remember. He brought himself to his feet to get a better look around. Surrounding the field were several burnt-out shells, the remains of wooden homes. He noticed that his skin was smeared with ash, but before he could dwell on that, a sound came from behind him. He sprung into a defensive stance, and listened more attentively. Coughing. A weak, wet cough, like a child’s. He suddenly felt embarrassed, and lowered his hands. He approached the source of the noise to find a child, perhaps about three years old. The boy was on his hands and knees, hacking and coughing. It looked like he was vomiting. “Are you okay?” Jung asked, but there was no response. He moved around to the boy’s front and knelt down. He was vomiting up water. The pale boy looked up at him with golden eyes. Jung looked around as the field began to burn.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung woke up in his cot. Great, another weird dream. It had been nothing but that every time he slept on this ship.  **This** ship. Jung had only been on the ship for a week, and already it had proven to be torture. He had been reassigned to it after only two months in service to the Fire Navy, on a cruiser patrolling the southern shores of the Earth Kingdom. A “special assignment” he had been told. Doublespeak from the typical military bureaucracy he had already grown accustomed to in his short tenure. He was a middling firebender at best, and the first military engagement he had been involved in had ended in disaster, so it  **almost** didn’t surprise him that he had ended up on a worse ship. But  **this** ship, that wasn’t something that he could’ve ever expected. This was  **Prince Zuko’s Ship** . That meant that functionally, he was banished. Trapped on this ship for the rest of his career, maybe the rest of his life. Maybe, just maybe he had a chance of impressing some commander or admiral and getting reassigned, but that was a one in a million chance. 

  No, he was stuck. And worse, he  **knew** Zuko. Not intimately, in any sense of the word, but he  **knew** him. His father was a general, and during war meetings with Azulon or Ozai he would bring Jung along and have him play with the Prince. An interesting way to forge political connections for sure, but an effective one. After all, it wasn’t like the Prince ever had many friends. The problem was that he hadn’t reintroduced himself, too shocked was he at his banishment. Well, there was another thing, but it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind. He wondered what time it was. You could never tell from the barracks, given that they were below deck. Jung hated ships. Too far from land with too few amenities. Zuko’s ship wasn’t especially worse than his last, just smaller. The same aimless journeying around, only Zuko was after the  **Avatar.** I pulled at Jung’s heartstrings a little to know that Zuko, even if he wasn’t a close friend, was so devoted to getting his honour back that he actually thought it could be done. The terms of his banishment were pretty clearly a cruel joke. The Avatar would never be found, and thus Zuko was banished forever. And yet he still searched. He had been searching for two years. Now they were heading to the Southern Water Tribe to continue the search. There wasn’t much action on board, and the weather was freezing. Jung felt bad for the nonbender soldiers. He spent most of his time indoors, playing Pai Sho with General Iroh. It was a surreal experience to be gambling with the famous Dragon of the West, especially considering that the old man was so  **kind.**

  Jung got up from his cot and stretched. The six firebenders got a barracks separate from the two belonging to the standard soldiers. Lieutenant Jee (or rather, Captain Jee, given that they were on a ship and he was the highest-ranking officer) was a firebender as well, but had his own personal room. The firebenders guarded the ship in shifts of three, and Jung suspected it would be time for the morning shift to begin soon. He dressed himself and strapped on his armour, putting on his helmet and sliding the faceplate in. Now he was no one again, just another faceless soldier. He quietly opened the door and left for the deck.

 

烈火國

 

  The ship’s metal deck was empty when he arrived, save for one of the night shift firebenders. “You’re relieved. Could you do me a favour and wake up the other two when you get down there?” Jung said, his voice muffled by the faceplate.

  “Can do.” The other soldier replied, striding away in the direction Jung had just come from. He sighed, and his hot breath passed through the slits in the faceplate. He concentrated a bit to warm himself up, fighting the arctic air. He hated the south pole. Some firebending practice would likely take his mind off of it. He dropped and managed a swift, spinning kick, sending a gout of flame over the starboard edge of the ship. He stood back up and started working on his fire arcs and whips. His breathing was good, but he could never stabilize the whip for long enough. He was better at concentrated fire daggers or blades. After a few minutes, he was interrupted.

  “Spar with me. I need to practice if I’m going to face the Avatar.” the prince said. Jung turned around and did a courteous bow.

  “Of course, Prince Zuko.” He said.  _ Just what I need, _ Jung thought,  _ getting my ass handed to me before breakfast. _ They both assumed firebending stances. Jung opened with a simple fireball, which Zuko deflected with a high kick, before spinning around to unleash two larger fireballs. Jung dropped for a low kick, sending out a flattened stream of fire, which Zuko jumped over before unleashing his own wave along the ground. Jung tried to jump and charge up for another move at the same time, but somehow managed to screw it up, pulling off something much  **fancier** than expected. He pushed himself up with a jet of fire from his left fist, leaving him hovering over the wave of flame for a second with his right arm and legs curled to his chest. Thinking quickly, he thrust out both of his legs at once, sending a large fire bomb towards Zuko. As the prince dodged around it, Jung fell to the ground and took the opportunity to scramble up, raising a fire shield that managed to block on onslaught of Zuko’s fireballs and streams. He was outmatched, and needed an opening. He curled the shield around Zuko’s last fireball, spinning it around and redirecting all of the flame into one blast, followed up by a stream of fire. Unfortunately for Jung, Zuko was too fast for him. He raised a fire shield, leapt over it once it had served its purpose, spun around on the ground to create another wave of fire that forced Jung to jump, before sending a blast from his fist straight to Jung’s chest as he was in the air, the momentum sending him crashing to the ground. Zuko pulled his fire shield into an orb in his hands, just as a voice called out from behind him.

  “Prince Zuko! What are you doing sparring before breakfast? It’s the most important meal of the day!” General Iroh said cheerfully. Jung pulled himself to his feet. “General Iroh, sir.” He said, giving the same bow he had to Zuko. “How many times have I told you men, it’s ex-General Iroh! But I appreciate your respect all the same.” The old man said, smiling. “However, you still need to eat as well. The cook is preparing some delicious smoked sea slug, freshly caught!”

 

烈火國

 

  The smoked sea slug was served with rice, and ocean kumquats. It had been pretty good, or at least better than the usual komodo rhino sausages. Those were an “acquired taste”, as Iroh would probably say. Jung approached the ex-General on the ship’s bridge. The old man was looking over his Pai Sho board. “Play a game?” Jung asked, after removing the faceplate from his helmet. “Of course, young man.” Iroh said. “But I seem to have misplaced my…” Suddenly, a white lotus tile dropped from Iroh’s sleeve. “Ah, there it was! Now…” Iroh set the piece on the board. To say Jung’s loss was a foregone conclusion was an understatement. After his second day aboard the ship he had resolved to only gamble the smallest amounts possible on the game, and only when the other players were, out of courtesy. It was like Iroh was some kind of warning from the spirits to lead people away from gambling, and yet everyone kept coming back. It was probably a combination of there not being anything better to do when off duty, but also the man himself. He was simply  **too nice** to seem like a poor winner. He always gave a good-natured chuckle after a victory, and offered legitimate advice.

  Jung’s concentration was broken by Iroh’s sudden question. “You look familiar, somehow. Do I know you from somewhere?” The old man asked. Now was his chance.

  “Oh, um, my name is Jung. I was a friend of your nephew’s when we were young.” Jung said. Iroh laughed.

  “Of course! Your father was one of the generals, correct?”

  “Y-yeah.” Jung felt a bead of sweat gather on his forehead.

  “Prince Zuko, come here! I want to reintroduce you to an old friend!” Iroh said. Zuko, who had been watching out the bridge’s window, stepped over.

  “What is it, uncle?” The prince asked.

  “You remember Jung, yes?” Iroh said, gesturing to the firebender.

  “Oh, yeah. How did you end up here?” Zuko asked. For all of the angry ex-prince visage he managed to conjure up, Jung felt like he saw a small crack of the old Zuko slip through.

  “Um, it’s a long story, and I have to get back to guard duty, but I guess I could tell you later this evening?” Jung said, standing up hurriedly.

  “Uh, sure. I’ll probably be on the tower balcony.” Zuko said. “See you around.”

  “See you.” Jung said, sliding the faceplate back into his helmet lest he literally explode from how titanically awkward he felt. However, now he had a little bit of hope. Perhaps if he could renew something with Zuko, his exile would be a little less torturous. Well, maybe if they got out of the south pole too. That would be nice.


	2. Air to Breath, Breath to Energy, Energy to Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's hunt comes to an end, and Jung gets his hopes up.

  Jung was standing guard by the command tower, as Zuko brooded by the bow’s ram. Typical. Iroh was playing solitaire with wooden tiles on a small table, with a nice pot of tea and a cup he had poured for himself. Then something truly bizarre happened.

  Jung started and gazed in awe at the beam of light shooting into the heavens. Zuko did much the same. Iroh seemed more interested in his game of solitaire. “Finally.” Zuko said, turning to face Iroh. “Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

  “I won’t get to finish my game?” The old man replied. Zuko turned back to the light.

  “It means my search… It’s about to come to an end.” He said. Iroh sighed. Zuko turned back, clearly indignant. “That light came from an incredibly powerful source.” He said, as the light seemed to break up and disappear. “It has so be him!”

  “Ooh, it’s just the celestial lights.” Iroh said, waving his arm for emphasis. “We’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing.” He placed down another wooden tile. “Please, sit. Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?” He said, gesturing to the steaming pot he had brewed. This seemed to be the last straw for the prince.

  “I don’t need any calming tea!” He shouted. “I need to capture the Avatar!” Zuko pointed across the bow of the ship, to where the light had been. “Helmsman, head a course for the light!” He said. A strange wind blew across the ship’s deck, just after Iroh placed down another tile.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung came up the stairs of the command tower, to the balcony where he was supposed to meet Zuko. It was getting late. He stopped as he approached, hearing voices coming from the archway that led out onto the platform.

  “Even if you are right and the Avatar is alive, you won’t find him.” Said the first voice, unmistakably Iroh’s. “Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed.”

  “Because their  **honour** didn’t hinge on the Avatar’s capture. Mine does. This coward’s hundred years in hiding are over.” Said the second voice, belonging to Zuko. Jung continued up the steps, and Iroh passed by him.

  “Goodnight, Jung.” He said, exasperated but trying to sound serene like always.

  “Goodnight, General Iroh.” Jung replied. He stepped through the archway onto the balcony of the command tower. “Prince Zuko.” He said. His old friend turned around, leaning against the railing.

  “Hey, Jung.” He replied. He was dressed a bit more casually, or at least, as casually as a Fire Nation sovereign-in-exile would. Jung felt like a bit of a dork still wearing all of his armour. At least he hadn’t brought the helmet.

  “It’s been a… Really long time.” Jung said.

  “Yes, it has…” Zuko replied. There was an awkward silence. Jung decided to break it.

  “Isn’t it weird how when people don’t see each other for a long time, so they haven’t talked in forever, it seems like they don’t want to talk? Like, you’d think people would naturally start talking each other’s ears off, but instead it’s always awkward.”

  “I guess.” Zuko said. There was clearly something on his mind.

  “Is there something going on?” Jung asked.

  “It’s just my uncle. I’ve been chasing any mention of the Avatar for two years, and once I finally have something solid, he’s talking about it like it’s nothing.”

  “I think he just doesn’t want you to be let down.” Jung said, moving over to lean on the railing next to Zuko. They both stared down at the waters before the ship’s bow.

  “How did you get assigned to this ship?” Zuko asked, turning to Jung.

  “Well one of your firebenders was injured. I don’t know how. I was in reserve.” Jung said.

  “Pirate attack.” Zuko said. “I guess they didn’t realize this was actually a Fire Navy ship. It  **is** an older model, so they probably thought it was salvaged or something. Why were you on reserve?”

  “Weirdly enough, the same reason your guy got injured. Pirates attacked our ship and we royally screwed things up. Most of the regular soldiers were killed, and so were half of the firebenders. The commander held us responsible because we had all been playing Pai Sho below deck when the raid started. We screwed up. By the time we got there, it was basically over. When we came into port we were confined to the ship while repairs were done and reserve troops got called in, then we were all brought to a reserve base in the colonies. Two weeks later, and I’m walking onto your ship in port.” Jung said, sighing at the end of the tale. “It seriously could not have gone worse unless we all died.”

  “But why were  **you** assigned to  **this** ship?” Zuko asked. Jung didn’t know if he was just being overly inquisitive, or trying to get at something.

  “I don’t know, chance, I guess?” He said.

  “I don’t believe in coincidences.” Zuko replied, his voice low.

 

烈火國

 

  It was mid-afternoon. Jung and another one of the firebenders, a man named Li, had spent most of their day drilling a basic firebending form with Zuko. Both of the soldiers stood before Zuko, while Iroh watched from a chair. “Again.” The old man said. Zuko launched two fireballs, one for each soldier, and they ducked under. Li threw a blast of flame at Zuko as Jung jumped up. Zuko spun under the gout of fire, coming to face Jung, leaping over the low blast of fire the soldier shot at him, landing as both Jung and Li blasted themselves back with flame, coming to rest in their firebending stances. Zuko stood to face them, now in the same positions as before, but the direction reversed. Iroh sighed and stood. “No. Power in firebending comes from the  **breath,** not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes  **fire!** ” He punctuated his last line by shooting a blast of fire at Zuko, bending it so that it stopped just short of the prince. Jung was impressed that the teen didn’t even flinch. “Get it right this time.” Iroh said. Once again, the retired general managed to set the prince off.

  “Enough.” Zuko said. “I’ve been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next, I’m more than ready.”

  “No, you are impatient.” Was Iroh’s reply. “You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!” Zuko growled, turned, and let loose a powerful blast of fire that sent Li to the ground, thumping against the ship’s metal hull. Jung stared in shock. He had never seen Zuko lash out like that.

  “The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender.” Zuko said. “He must be over a hundred years old by now. He’s had a century to master the four elements. I’ll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. You  **will** teach me the advanced set!”

  “Very well.” Iroh said. Suddenly, he smiled. “But first, I must finish my roast duck.” He leaned down and grabbed his bowl of food, eating pieces of roast duck with his chopsticks as Zuko looked in bewilderment. Jung stifled a laugh.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung stood on the command tower’s balcony, on the port side of the archway. Zuko looked through his telescope at the flare that had suddenly brightened the sky. It looked to have been fired from an old Fire Navy cruiser, the same model as Zuko’s ship. It had probably been activated by a booby trap, given that the ship was trapped in ice. Definitely waterbenders, before they had been wiped out in the southern tribe. Whatever was going on, Zuko was staring intently through his telescope, watching. All Jung could see was the flare, and maybe a little bit of movement. “The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age.” Zuko said. He turned and pointed to the other guard. “Wake my uncle! Tell him… I’ve found the Avatar.” He said, turning to stare through the telescope once again. “As well as his hiding place.”

 

烈火國

 

  The ship’s prow cleaved through ice and snow. The vessel shook as it did so. Steam hissed as the ram dropped, letting the cold arctic air rush into the ship. Zuko walked out first, with Jung and the helmeted Lieutenant Jee at his side. Before them was a southern water tribe teenager in what looked like warpaint and primitive armour, and holding some kind of clube. Behind him was what looked to be the entire village, mostly women and children, and all terrified. The teenager screamed a battle cry and rushed towards Zuko. Jung almost thought about reacting, by Zuko swiftly kicked by club out of the teen’s hand, and delivered a kick to the side of his head, sending him off the boarding plank and into a snowbank. The force continued down as the tribespeople gasped. Zuko had only brought Lieutenant Jee, Jung, Li, and three nonbender soldiers out. It was certainly more than they needed, to be honest. The prince stepped forward, and looked over the people before him. “Where are you hiding him?” He asked. Silence. He grabbed an old woman from the crowd. “He’d be about this age, master of all elements.” Jung quietly chuckled at what was a rather poorly timed joke. The villagers remained silent. Zuko pushed the old lady back to the girl who was with her, possibly a granddaughter, before whipping an arc of flame above the villagers, many of whom screamed. “I know you’re hiding him!” Zuko shouted. From behind the Fire Nation troops came the same battle cry. The soldiers didn’t have time to react before Zuko had tossed the would-be warrior over his shoulder, using his momentum against him. He landed on the snow, and Zuko launched a fireball at him, which he managed to dodge. He rolled over and hurled a boomerang at the prince, which missed, hurtling off into the misty distance.

  “Show no fear!” Said one of the village children in a comically stilted manner, before tossing their single defender a spear. He charged towards Zuko once again, and the prince broke the head off the spear with a quick strike with one of his vambraces, pulling it from the teen’s grasp and jabbing him in the head with the blunt end until he fell over, at which point he snapped the weapon in half, and tossed a piece of either side of himself. The boy on the ground rubbed his head, and suddenly the boomerang came flying back, knocking against the back of Zuko’s helmet before landing in the ground. The prince was momentarily stunned, before regaining his bearings. He growled, a flame dagger forming in each hand. Jung was quite enjoying the show. Lieutenant Jee leaned over to him.

  “How much do you wanna bet our fearless leader burns the kid alive?” He asked. Jung softly chuckled.

  “I like those odds.” He said. Suddenly, a blur smashed past prince Zuko, knocking off his helmet and sending him into the air, flipping him over so that he landed in the snow in between his guards. The village children cheered, until whatever it was slid past them, knocking snow onto their heads. It looked like… A kid? He was penguin sledding of all things, and dressed in some kind of orange and yellow set of robes. He came to a stop, and the penguin seal bucked him off before wandering away.

  “Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.” He said, to the girl with the old woman and the inept warrior. “Hey… Aang. Thanks for coming.” The boy, Sokka, said, clearly embarrassed. The boy in robes was holding some kind of staff. Zuko stood up, getting into a firebending stance. Jung and the rest of the men fanned out to surround the boy. He noticed the blue arrow tattoo on his forehead as the boy got into a fighting stance. He was an airbender.  **The** airbender.  **The Avatar.** Jung, Jee, and Li approached the Avatar from his right side, while the soldiers went from his left. Suddenly, the boy launched up curtains of snow against both flanks of guards. Jung was momentarily blinded, before seeing the boy do the same to Prince Zuko. The firebender was literally steaming. “Looking for me?” The Avatar said. Aang, that was his name.

  “You’re the airbender?” Zuko said. “You’re the Avatar?” They began to circle each other, the Fire Nation guards watching. “I’ve spent years preparing for this encounter.” Zuko said, still in his firebending stance. “Training, meditating. You’re just a child!” He said. It was surprising to everyone. Jung had expected an old man. It wasn’t unheard of for even normal people to live past the age of 100, let alone the Avatar. But this kid had to be 12, at most.

  “Well, you’re just a teenager.” The Avatar said. Zuko quickly spun an arc of fire, charing up before launching a blast of flame at the boy. Every time he did so, the kid managed to block it by twirling his staff around, and the villagers recoiled from the fire, screaming. Suddenly, the kid stopped. “If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?” The boy’s request was childishly sincere. He was the  **Avatar.** He probably could have wiped the floor with the ship’s entire crew, especially using a form of bending no one in the world had seen for almost a century. Zuko dropped his stance and nodded. Jung and one of the nonbender guards stepped over to grab the boy, with Jung staking his staff.

  “No, Aang, don’t do this!” Cried the girl that Avatar had spoken to. What was her name? Jung had already forgotten.

  “Don’t worry Katara. It’ll be okay.” Said the Avatar, as the soldiers led him into the ship. Jung couldn’t believe it. Meeting  **the** General Iroh was one thing, but the Avatar himself? And he was taking him captive.  **His** hand was on the Avatar’s back, and the other holding his weapon.  _ Maybe, _ Jung thought,  _ Maybe this is what shows him that I’m worthy. _ The boy said something that Jung didn’t hear, and Zuko gave some order. He only heard the last part of it.

  “I’m going home.” The steam hissed once again as the bow ram of the boat raised. The Avatar smiled at the girl, Katara, but as the ram began to close off, it faded.  _ You’re right, Prince Zuko, _ Jung thought,  _ We’re going home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday's update will include two chapters, since I've already finished the third chapter, and it's more of a short follow-up to this one than something I'd like to upload on its own. Once again, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. End of the Beginning of the Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's victory proves to be only temporary.

  The cruiser ripped through the icy water, speeding away from the village. Jung, Jee, Li, Zuko, and Iroh stood on the open deck with the Avatar. Zuko held the boy’s weapon. “This staff will make an excellent gift for my father.” He said. “I suppose you wouldn’t know of fathers, being raised by monks.” Jung didn’t really know of fathers either. Butterflies came to his stomach thinking about his father. General, not dad. The boy’s hands were bound behind his back with rope. “Take the Avatar to the prison hold, and take this to my quarters.” Zuko said, thrusting the staff into his uncle’s hand as Jung and Li led the Avatar away. Jung chuckled as he heard Iroh speak.

  “Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?” He said, handing it to Lieutenant Jee. Li pushed the Avatar along into Jung’s hands, and then stepped in front of them as they walked down the steps to the prison hold.

 

烈火國

 

  “So, I guess you never fought an airbender before.” The Avatar said. “I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back.”

  “Silence!” Li said. They came up to the hold, and Li grabbed the keys to unlock the door. The boy inhaled deeply, and before Jung could react, the Avatar exhaled with such force that it slammed Li into the door, and sent to boy flying back into Jung. They hurtled down the hallway to the stairs, which Jung smashed against. The boy leapt up onto the deck, and Jung heard a gust of wind just before the sound of a door slamming open. Grunting in pain, Jung checked for any broken bones, which thankfully yielded no results. His back would bruise badly, though. He climbed up the stairs, signalling Lieutenant Jee, who he saw step out onto the balcony above.

  “The Avatar has escaped!” Jung shouted. The Lieutenant turned and ran into the tower. Jung stretched briefly, before running around to the back of the tower. The Avatar would want his staff back, so he’d be heading for Prince Zuko’s quarters. If he was fast enough he could cut him off. Jung climbed the stairs near the back and came up to the floor below Zuko’s quarters, right in front of the trap door leading down below. He assumed a firebending stance as the young airbender leapt out of the ladder shaft.  _ Gotcha. _ Jung thought. He unleashed a blast of flame as the child stepped forwards, but the Avatar was shockingly fast, leaping over the plume of fire and slicing the ropes binding his hands on one of the horns on Jung’s helmet, the force knocking him on his back again. What he wouldn’t give for a heated massage right about now. He sat up, completely enraged at being floored by a literal child twice in one day.  _ Don’t worry, he’s the Avatar. It’s alright. _ He told himself.  _ Zuko can handle him. _

 

烈火國

 

  Jung, Li, and the third day shift firebender had raced out onto the deck after seeing Prince Zuko blast the Avatar over the port side. Suddenly, the boy burst out of the ocean, eyes glowing, riding a whirling column of water.  _ Okay, so Zuko can’t handle the Avatar. Great. We’re all dead. _ Jung thought, staring up in a mixture of awe and horror. The boy landed on the deck, bending the hurricane of water around himself.  _ Master of all the elements. The Avatar. _ He unleashed the wave of water in all direction, sending the Fire Nation soldiers flying against wall or railing, with Zuko falling over the edge. Jung just sort of rolled around in pain on the deck as some kind of flying bison thing landed next to the Avatar, who had collapsed.  _ I’m so done with this day. _ Jung thought, noticing the bison was being ridden by the boy and girl from the water tribe. They jumped from the large saddle on its back. “Aang! Are you okay?” the girl cried, as both rushed over to the unconscious airbender. He slowly seemed to gain his awareness again. They quietly talked, then the water tribe boy ran over to grab the Avatar’s staff. He cried out, finding Zuko grabbing onto it, but managed to shake the prince off. Jung didn’t hear a splash, so the prince probably managed to grab onto something.

  “Ha! That’s from the water tribe!” The boy shouted. The group of kids climbed onto the bison, as the three nonbender guards managed to collect themselves and grab their weapons. They approached menacingly, but suddenly the girl bent a whip of water from what the bison had splashed on the deck, only to fail spectacularly and freeze the water tribe boy to the metal floor. The soldiers approached once again, as the boy began chipping away at the ice binding his feet. Jung had crawled over to rest against the command tower’s wall, at this point incapable of doing anything more. The guard began to approach again, but the girl did the same failed trick backwards, freezing them successfully this time. She climbed back onto the bison, and soon the boy did as well. Jung giggled deliriously at what was going on, and a sleepy-looking Iroh stepped out from the door next to him, rubbing his eyes. He spotted Zuko climbing up from the anchor’s port, and moved over to help his nephew up.

  “Shoot them down!” The prince cried, as Jung saw the bison flying away from the ship. Iroh and Zuko coordinated a fireball that they launched at the bison, but something, no  **someone,** the Avatar, redirected it into a massive iceberg next to the ship. Jung groaned in pain as the resulting avalanche of snow and ice descended towards them.  _ Could this day get any worse? _

  Jung managed to get up, as Li and Lieutenant Jee raced out onto the deck, all three preparing for combat, but it was too late.

  “Good news for the Fire Lord.” Iroh said. “The Fire Nation’s greatest threat is just a little kid.”

  “That kid, uncle,” Zuko said, “Just did this.” He gestured to the avalanche covering the front half of the ship’s bow deck. “I won’t underestimate him again. Dig the ship out and follow them!” He ordered, but the three firebenders were busy melting the ice encasing the frozen soldiers. “As… Soon as you’re done with that.” Zuko said, before turning back to look at where, only moments ago, the Avatar, his friends, and his bison had been.


	4. A Man Can Only Betray Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung's desire to return to the Fire Nation gets the better of him, while Zuko finds himself embroiled in an Agni Kai.

  After the Avatar’s escape, Zuko had the helmsman change course for a Fire Navy shipyard to get repairs done to the cruiser. Jung, meanwhile, was having the cook look him over. He was what passed for a ship’s doctor. “Well… You’re better off than Li. He’s got a concussion. You’ll be pretty bruised for a while, but I don’t think there’s anything worse than that wrong with you.” The old man said.

  “Good news…” Jung grumbled, grabbing his helmet and walking out of the galley. He walked out onto the damaged deck to see Zuko and Iroh talking to  **the** Captain Zhao. Zuko didn’t seem to like him, based on how he tried to walk away, but submitted after Iroh talked to him for a moment. It didn’t stop the angry prince from letting out a quick blast of fire from each hand. Jung had heard of Zhao, but never met him. He probably never would.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung finished a game of Pai Sho with Lieutenant Jee. “Well, 50 more for me,  **Captain** Jee.” He said, grabbing the man’s coins. Iroh’s games  **had** helped him improve.

  “Damn. I really need to start getting those lessons from General Iroh. He’s raking it in from game nights...” Jee said. Suddenly, another soldier walked into the bridge.

  “Lieutenant Jee, I’ve been sent to question you.” The soldier said. Three more men stepped up behind him. “You as well.” The soldier pointed to Jung.

  “On whose authority?!” Jee said, standing up from his seat.

  “Commander Zhao’s. He runs the shipyard.” The soldier replied, stoic.

  “What’s this all about?” Jung asked.

  “The Commander has reason to believe that ex-Prince Zuko is withholding information about his search for the Avatar. Information that is of great importance to the Fire Lord, and the Fire Nation at large. If you know anything, this is your chance to tell us.” The soldier said, stepping up to Jung. Lieutenant Jee stayed silent.  _ Maybe, _ Jung thought,  _ Maybe this is it. This could be my chance to prove to him that I’m worthy. It’s what he’d want me to do. Help the nation, Jung. _

  “We had the Avatar in custody, but we underestimated him. During his escape he damaged the ship. That’s why we’re here.” Jung said. Jee glared at him.

  “You’re a loyal soldier. Thank you.” The man said, before leaving with his retinue.

  “Good to know you’re a rat.” The Lieutenant said.

  “I’m loyal to the Fire Nation. Besides, someone else was going to tell them. There’s no point creating a hassle over this. It doesn’t matter who catches the Avatar, just that it happens. The Fire Nation’s plans are safe, no matter who gets that glory.” Jung replied.

  “Loyal to a nation that abandoned you. Okay.” Jee said. “But don’t  **ever** make it seem like everyone else on this crew would act like you.” The Lieutenant rose from his seat and walked away, down the stairs. Jung was alone. He picked up the notweed tile from his side of the Pai Sho board and stared at it. With a cry of rage he hurled it across the bridge, exhaling a small bit of flame.

 

烈火國

 

  By sunset, the ship was still being prepared. That, and Zhao’s men were still lurking around. Jung sat on the bridge balcony with a cup of lychee tea. He heard someone running up the metal steps to the bridge, and turned to see Li, his helmet off. “Did you hear?” He asked.

  “Hear what?” Jung replied.

  “Prince Zuko. He’s having an Agni Kai with Zhao.” Li panted, clearly out of breath.

  “I can’t miss this.” Jung said, and ran down the stairs with Li following.

 

烈火國

 

  The pair of firebenders arrived at the Agni Kai field. Zhao and Zuko had just cast off their vests. “Just in time for the action.” Jung said. A soldier banged the gong as both men assumed their firebending stances. Zuko began launching blasts of fire at Zhao, who began quite obviously making a show of dodging them, before cross-blocking the last one.

  “He’s good.” Li said. Jung’s heart was pumping.

  “If he wins, Zuko’s dead.” Jung said, as the prince launched a flame blast from a spinning kick. They continued for another few seconds.

  “Basics, Zuko. Break his root!” Jung heard Iroh say. Zhao launched three blasts of fire in slow succession, which Zuko redirected around his sides. Zhao was gaining ground, however, and with a final blast of fire managed to knock Zuko back. It seemed like Iroh’s advice benefited Zhao more than his nephew. Zuko landed on his back. Jung stopped himself from crying out. Zhao leapt in front of Zuko before unleashing a blast of fire right at the teen’s face, but the prince flipped back an managed an extravagant sweep, knocking Zhao’s right ankle out from under him, and allowing Zuko to get back on two feet. Zhao’s root was broken. Off balance, Zhao made easy prey for Zuko to follow up with three low waves of fire, followed by a single blast to the chest, which sent Zhao to the ground. Zuko stood over the defeated Commander, his fist in position to deal the final blow.

  “Do it!” Zhao shouted, and Zuko let a blast scorch the ground next to Zhao’s face. “That’s it?” The Commander said, “Your father raised a coward.”

  “Next time you get in my way I promise, I won’t hold back.” The prince said, before striding away. Zhao stood up behind Zuko, before unleashing a fireball towards the prince’s back, which was blocked by Iroh, who leapt in the way and grabbed Zhao’s foot. He pushed the Commander back on the ground like he was nothing. Iroh next had to hold Zuko back from attacking the treacherous Commander.

  “No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory.” Iroh said, and his nephew relented. The Dragon of the West turned to Zhao. “So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?” He asked. Zhao stayed silent. “Disgraceful.” Iroh said. “Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious.” Iroh walked away with Zuko, exiting the arena. Jung and Li had slipped away just as they had started to leave.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung and Li regaled the rest of the ship’s crew with a play-by-play of the Agni Kai. It had everything a good story needed: the underdog hero, the almost-but-not-quite defeat, and the arrogant villain who won’t let himself be bested. It was great. Lieutenant Jee stepped into the common area. “It seems like Commander Zhao’s men are gone, and the repairs are done. We’re safe to leave the port.” He said. “Prince Zuko and General Iroh are back onboard, so I figure we should head out soon.” Jung stood up from where he was sitting by the fire. “Have something to talk to him about?” Jee said, grabbing his shoulder.

  “No. Just tired.” Jung said, pushing Jee’s hand away and walking up the stairs to the door.

  Jung found Zuko in his usual place, the balcony. “I saw the Agni Kai.” He said.

  “What?” Zuko turned around.

  “It was good. Li told me about it in the first place.” Jung said. He joined Zuko in leaning over the railing.

  “I almost regret not finishing Zhao off… Do you know who told him about the Avatar?” Zuko asked. “I can’t believe someone in the crew would betray me, especially to someone like Zhao. In our situation, we have to stick together as much as possible. Or at least that’s what my uncle says.”

  “He’s right about that. We’re all banished, and capturing the Avatar is basically our only chance to go back home. I don’t know who would’ve told Zhao about all that, but I didn’t see anyone else being interrogated.” Jung said. “I was playing Pai Sho with Lieutenant Jee when they came. They took him off the bridge to talk to us separately.”

  “I don’t know about Jee. He seems loyal, but he doesn’t like taking orders.” Zuko said.

  “Yeah, well having to be called ‘Captain’ might be getting to his head. I doubt he had anything to do with Zhao finding out.” Jung said. He was almost impressed at how he lied through his teeth seconds earlier. There was a silence in their conversation then, but it was a good one. Not like the first time they spoke up here. It was like when two people realize they don’t really  **need** to talk all the time. After a minute, Zuko spoke.

  “It’s nice having you around. Even if we don’t get to talk much. It’s good to… Have a friend.” He said. It was oddly sincere, and even more odd: vulnerable. Zuko had finally let his guard down, to a degree.

  “I was worried about you during the Agni Kai. Zhao wouldn’t have been as merciful as you were.” Jung said.

  “And that’s what made me the better man. I doubt my uncle would’ve just let Zhao kill me. He would’ve stepped in.” The prince replied.

  “General Iroh’s a good man. I didn’t expect him to be like that. Honestly, I sort of expected him to be more like Zhao, or my-” Jung cut himself off.

  “Your what?” Zuko asked, turning to the soldier.

  “Never mind.” Jung said. “It’s, uh… Getting a bit late. I’m gonna get some rest for the morning shift while we get out of port, okay?”

  “Um, alright. See you tomorrow, I guess.” Zuko said. Jung could see the obvious confusion on his face. Zuko would remember that, obviously. Jung turned and walked into the bridge to head back to his quarters. Zuko turned back to the balcony railing, watching the placid, dark water.  _ What is he hiding? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of two chapters for today. As always, criticism/feedback is appreciated.


	5. For Every Scar, a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung reflects on his past. While Zuko’s crew makes land on Kyoshi Island, a mysterious new faction takes interest in the Avatar’s reappearance.

  The word isn’t good around the ship. Apparently, no one has any idea where the Avatar is going. As a result, Zuko has been angrier than usual. Already unable to keep up with the prince on a good day, Jung now flat-out refused to spar with him, and given his injuries, Zuko at least found this acceptable for the time being. The daily cups of ginseng tea prepared by Iroh made his time bearable, and he was getting better at Pai Sho. He also went through the unfortunate experience of the cook relocating his shoulder blade, which was surprisingly dislocated in the first place by the Avatar smashing him back-first into a steel staircase. So much for “better off than Li”. Jung has taken to patrolling the interior of the ship for the time being, avoiding the brutal sparring, and generally trying to give Zuko space. Or maybe he was giving himself space. He wasn’t really sure. He was thinking of getting himself assigned to the night shift so he could practice firebending in peace, but only considered this halfheartedly.

  Jung had come to the barracks last, and by that time his two comrades were asleep. He began to remove his armour and undress. He usually kept the long-sleeved shirt that went underneath the armour on as he slept. After all, it was winter in the south pole. But there was another reason. Jung rolled up his left sleeve, wincing at the mess of old burn scars that covered the skin of his forearm. It looked like the flesh had been turned to liquid, then frozen in place. He grabbed his wrist like the General would, no, like the General  **had** up until the day he left for his first assignment. After a moment, he released himself from his grasp. Jung walked to his cot and crawled in, hoping he could get to sleep.

 

烈火國

 

  “Again.” the General growled. Jung was panting, sweating buckets. It had been  **hours.** “Again!” The General shouted this time. Jung mustered three fireballs, stepping after each time he sent one out. The General stepped around two, and redirected the last one back at Jung, followed by a torrent of fire from his other hand. Jung desperately raised a fire shield, which the onslaught broke through, sending the boy to the floor as he cried out. That was nothing. The General grabbed Jung by the wrist and wrenched him up from the ground. He grabbed the boy’s threat with his right hand, still holding the wrist with his left. “No. You have to  **redirect,** not  **block.** You use the  **coward’s** defense. You remember the punishment for cowardice, do you not?” The General  **said.** It wasn’t a question, it was a reminder of what was about to happen. He grabbed the boy’s throat and hand tighter as the heat swelled, strangling the child’s screams of agony as his wrist burned. Then he was dropped back on the floor. The General turned around and sighed as his son sobbed. “You cannot afford to be  **weak** in this nation.” He said. “You especially cannot if you are  **my** son. No. Tomorrow I will  **attempt** to train you again, Jung. However, I can only do so much with the…  **mediocre** materials I have been provided with.” The General walked to the door, turning his head back as he slid it open. “Learn from your failures. Do not disappoint me, son.” He said. “Your suffering now is a necessary sacrifice for later. I am moulding you for greatness, son. Possibly things greater than even I have accomplished. It hurts me more than you to see such a pathetic display. But you will continue. And one day, you will succeed.”

 

烈火國

 

  Jung opened his eyes.  _ A necessary sacrifice, _ he thought.  _ One day, you will succeed. _ Those were the exact words he had consoled himself with after he had told Zhao’s soldier about the Avatar’s escape. Whatever, they’d have another chance. After armouring himself, he walked out to the deck and found Li. “We’ve changed course to Kyoshi Island.” He said.

  “Why? Was there finally another Avatar sighting?” Jung asked.

  “Apparently the cook picked up a rumour while he was buying fish at the last port.” Li replied.

  “Well, I guess we’ll get to ride some komodo rhinos.” Jung said. “Definitely better than eating them.”

 

烈火國

 

  The ship landed at Kyoshi Island by the start of sunset. The guard would drive the rhinos, with a firebender paired up to sit behind. “I want the Avatar alive.” was all Zuko ordered.

  They came into the village after a short ride up some hills. There was only one road down the centre of the wooden buildings. They stopped in front of a tall wooden pillar, upon which stood a statue of a woman. It was probably Avatar Kyoshi. “Come out, Avatar!” Zuko called. “You can’t hide from me forever.” Some scared faces peaked out from the houses, but otherwise the village remained silent. Jung was getting an idea of Zuko’s standard procedure for these searches. “Find him.” The prince said, and the guards urged their rhinos onwards. Suddenly, three girls dressed like the statue of Kyoshi leapt down from the tops of houses, metal fans in their hands. They tackled Li and another firebender off of the rhinos, and the guard from out in front of Jung. Another leapt in front of the lead rhino rider, swiftly disarming him of his polearm before leaping up to knock him off of the beast. One of the ran towards Zuko, dodging two blasts of fire, before jumping up to attack him on his mount. The prince swiftly jerked the komodo rhino’s reins, causing it to turn and smack the female warrior aside with its tail. He launched a fireball at her, but one of the warriors deflected it with her fan. Before Zuko could attack the defender, another girl jumped down from a rooftop and tackled him from his mount, which bolted away. Zuko took care of the three warriors surprisingly easily. He stood out in the middle of road and called out to the Avatar once again. “Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can’t save you.” Then, the familiar voice of the child Avatar responded.

  “Hey, over here!” He shouted, standing with his staff. He engaged Zuko in a duel before blowing him through the wall of one of the wooden houses, unfolding his staff into a glider of some kind, then taking off in flight. Jung paused to marvel at this. He and the others had moved away from the Kyoshi warriors’ ambush, and had been going house to house to find the boy while the warriors concentrated on Zuko. It seemed like the Avatar was going to escape their grasp once again. Another one of the warriors confronted Jung as he helped Li from the ground. Li launched a blast of fire at the girl, which she blocked with her fans, before hurling one at his head, knocking the firebender to the ground. Jung began driving the warrior back with blasts of fire, as another girl joined her. The other deflected one of his fireballs before trying the same fan-throwing trick, but Jung ducked underneath and sent out a low wave of fire with a punch, knocking her over. The first warrior leapt towards him, and he was forced to block her fan with his vambraces. He turned his wrists around and forced her arm out of the way, before aiming a kick for her chest. Using his momentum against him, the girl pushed him around her after grabbing ahold of his leg with her other hand, sending his fire stream into the air. Awkwardly, he turned back and aimed a punch for her face, just managing to clip her as she released him and stumble back. With the warrior off balance, Jung spun around to charge a fireball, before launching it straight at her. The warrior was blasted back, falling to the ground. She was finished for now.

  Jung ran back over to Li, helping him off the ground, when both of them saw Prince Zuko pulling himself out of the damaged house he had been unceremoniously hurled into by the Avatar. Looking to the sky, Li pointed. “Look!” He cried, and Jung could see the Avatar’s flying bison escaping. The two ran over to Zuko.

  “Back to the ship! Don’t lose sight of them!” Zuko shouted, before taking off at a run. Both firebenders followed the prince. The troops piled onto the remaining rhino, and began the retreat to the ship. Suddenly, out of the water burst a massive, eel-like creature. The Fire Nation troops looked up in awe at the monster, before it unleashed a torrent of water from its mouth, putting out the fires that had started in the village, and soaking Zuko, Jung, Li and the others quite thoroughly. They watched as the Avatar’s bison swooped above the creature’s head, and a small figure jumped off into the bison’s front legs. Zuko angrily exhaled smoke, clearly trying to contain himself. “Back to the ship…” He grumbled, before lashing the komodo rhino. The beast resumed its slow pace back down the hills.

 

紅蓮

 

  The messenger approached the gates of the large upper ring estate. Two guards blocked his way. “The master is not taking visitors.” One said. The messenger dug into one of his pockets and removed a small wooden token, showing it to the guard.

  “I am a messenger. I bring important news.” He said. The guard’s eyes widened at the sight of the token, then narrowed.

  “You may pass. The master is meditating in the garden.” He said. The messenger returned the token to his pocket. The two guards raised their arms, then lowered a section of the wall into the earth. After the messenger stepped through, the earthbenders raised the wall once more.

  “Who was that?” The second guard asked.

  “Someone important.  **Very** important.” The first replied.

  “Ah, I understand. We’ll speak no more of it.” The second said.

  The messenger walked around the vast house that took up most of the front section of the estate, until he reached a well-groomed grove at the centre of a large garden that overlooked the lower rings of Ba Sing Se. An old man sat on a smooth stone bench, dressed in a simple green robe. The messenger approached, but stayed a few metres away. “Master, I come with a message.” He said. The old man didn’t turn to face him.

  “Since you were let in, I assume this is important. Please, tell me.” He spoke.

  “The Avatar was spotted by one of our agents on Kyoshi Island. He is being hunted by the banished Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. He has fled, but I am sure there will be another sighting soon.” The messenger said. The old man turned around and stood up from the stone bench.

  “They are sure it was the Avatar?” He asked.

  “Yes. A young boy, an airbender. None of it seems possible, but the source is reliable and quite certain.” The messenger reaffirmed.

  “An airbender… So he has returned. I suppose it is time to make our first move. The Avatar will prove quite the useful distraction to those who would normally place us under more scrutiny. See Quon, and tell him to deliver the message to his employees that are loyal, so that they may spread it to our allies.” The old man said.

  “Which message, sir?” The messenger asked.

  “ **The** message.” The old man replied.

  “Of course, sir.” The messenger said. “Is there anything else?”

  “That will be all.” The old man said. “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got productive over the long weekend, so this will be the first of two chapters uploaded today.


	6. Time Heals Only What the Spirit Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko receives a friendly welcome in the Earth Kingdom mainland.

  Once again, Zuko had lost the Avatar’s trail. Not only that, but courtesy of the Kyoshi Warriors, they had also lost three of their four komodo rhinos. Zuko had demanded that they find port as soon as possible in order to restock lost supplies, then leave immediately in order to get back to the hunt for the Avatar. Jung was standing watch on the bow when General Iroh approached him. “Prince Zuko and I will be heading into town to look for a good deal on komodo rhinos. I think it would be a good idea for you to come with us, if you would like.” He said. Jung nodded. 

“Sure. But should I bring the scary skull helmet or not?” He asked. Iroh chuckled.

“I think it would be a good idea to leave the faceplate behind.” The old man said.

 

烈火國

 

  The port market was quite busy. Pushing through the crowds, they managed to find a market stall next to a paddock of komodo rhinos. The stallkeeper was a grizzled-looking Earth Kingdom man, who let out an angered sigh as he saw the trio approach. “Great. Fire Nation.” Zuko clenched his teeth as he stepped forward.

  “We need three komodo rhinos.”

  “What, got a village-burning planned? Or maybe a game of ‘trample the orphan’? Sure, I’ll be happy to provide.” The stallkeep replied.

  “You have no right to talk to me that way, citizen.” Zuko said. Iroh stepped forward and put a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

  “You misunderstand. We’re just, hm… Tourists! Yes. My  **grandsons** and I are planning an expedition to Omashu, so we need to rhinos for transportation!” Iroh said. It was a clumsy lie. The stallkeep laughed.

  “Even if I believed you old man, I’d tell you to go buy an ostrich horse instead. Komodo rhinos are good for two things: sausages, and transport for firebender shock troops. And as for you,  **Prince Zuko,** I have every right to talk to you that way. Do you know how many families your nation has wiped out?” The man said, lowering his voice for the last part. Jung stepped over, joining the confrontation.

  “Listen, we’ll pay for the rhinos. Just don’t make a scene.” He said, trying to be diplomatic.

  “I asked the  **prince** a question.” The man said, a sneer growing on his face.

  “I don’t know how many people the war’s killed, but I’ll  **gladly** add one more to the pile unless you give me the  **fucking rhinos!** ” Zuko shouted, flame bursting from his fists. Several people in the crowd turned to stare.

  “That’s all I needed to hear, fair prince.” The stallkeep said. “The rhinos will be a hundred silver pieces each. Special sale for the glorious Fire Nation.” Zuko grimaced and handed the man thirty gold pieces. “Enjoy your trip, Prince Zuko.” The man said, grabbing the money.

  The three firebenders rode the komodo rhinos back to the ship. Zuko groaned. “Great, I forgot to tell the helmsman to turn the ship around before we docked. Wait here.” He said, dismounting the rhino to walk up the boarding ram. Jung turned to Iroh.

  “Great trip to the market, huh?” He said. Iroh sighed.

  “Prince Zuko had every right to be angry,” Iroh said, “But he must learn to not let such outbursts happen. Things could have gotten much worse from there. But all things considered, we at least got the rhinos.” Jung sighed and rested his chin in his left hand, leaning against his rhino saddle as Zuko walked back down the boarding ram. Steam sprayed out as it lifted back into place, and the ship began to back up. As Zuko was about to get back on his rhino, three walls of stone surrounded the trio of firebenders, and three men stepped over them on pillars of rock. One was the stallkeep.

  “Prince Zuko!” He called. “I’m afraid your ship’s been… Delayed.” Jung jumped off his rhino and launched a fireball at the earthbender closest to him, who raised a small wall of earth, blocking his attack, before sending the wall sliding towards him. Jung dodged just a bit too late, and the man curled the wall around his legs, trapping him. The stallkeep stomped, raising two pillars of earth on either side of himself. He bent a chunk off the top of the left pillar before hurling it at Zuko, who destroyed it with a flaming kick, before launching a fire stream back at the man, who divided it in half around him by sliding the broken pillar in front of himself and ducking behind. The third earthbender raised a chunk of rock from the ground, hurling it at Zuko. This forced the prince to break off his fire stream and dodge in front of his rhino. The earthbender who had trapped Jung levitated a boulder above his head, readying it to crush him, but the firebender sent out a powerful fire steam, knocking it out of the man’s control, before tripping him with a fire whip. The boulder landed on the man’s right arm, and he screamed out in pain. Jung began blasting away at the stone entrapping his legs. Zuko dropped to the ground for a low spinning kick, sending a wave of fire at the two earthbenders. Iroh climbed down from his komodo rhino and spoke.

  “Please, this violence doesn’t have to continue. Just let us leave in peace, and no more harm will come to you or your friends.” He said. The old man was supernaturally calm for what was an incredibly deadly situation.

  “You! You’re General Iroh! The Dragon of the West. How many innocent men did you slaughter at Ba Sing Se? You have no right to talk about peace!” The stallkeep cried, hurling a boulder at the old man. Iroh breathed in, his hands together, then exhaled a torrent of fire, turning the boulder to ash in the air. The two remaining earthbenders stared in shock. “The problem with impulsive people like you is that you miss the obvious. Why do you think I’m called the Dragon of the West?” Jung freed himself from the rock, and let loose a stream of fire on the second distracted earthbender, who turned just in time to be burned. The stallkeep looked back and forth, surrounded. Zuko’s cruiser pulled into the dock, and the cargo door began to lower.

  “This… This isn’t over!” The man cried, lowering one of the earth walls and beginning to run. Zuko moved to chase him but Iroh grabbed his shoulder.

  “Let him go, Prince Zuko.” Iroh said.

  “He tried to  **kill** us, uncle!” Zuko shouted.

  “And yet, he failed.” The old man replied.

 

烈火國

 

  “I can’t believe my uncle let that assassin escape.” Zuko said.

  “Well, we got the rhinos and we’re still alive, so that makes today fine for me. Though getting my legs caught in an earth blanket definitely wasn’t my finest moment.” Jung replied.

  “I also can’t stop thinking about what the rhino seller said.” said the prince, placing his face onto his fists as he leaned on the bridge balcony railing.

  “He… He was just trying to get you riled up, you know?” Jung sort of awkwardly placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and the prince jolted. He couldn’t blame him for being tense. Only a few hours ago he had to fight off an attempt on his life.

  “Well he got what he wanted. And what’s even worse… All he did was tell the truth.” Zuko scowled.

  “Oh, I didn’t know you were part of the national orphan trampling league. When’s the next game?” Jung said. That managed to get a snort from Zuko. “Besides, we’re not in control of this war. Sure, we’ll go around and intimidate some villagers looking for the Avatar, but it’s for a good cause, right? And we’ve kept collateral damage pretty low. The Avatar even cleaned up for us on Kyoshi.”

  “My  **father** is in charge of this war. And so was my grandfather, and my great-grandfather started it. He  **wiped out** the Air Nomads.” Zuko said. “That gives me at least  **some** responsibility.”

  “Well, what would you do differently? Like, if you got to return home, and if you were made Fire Lord, what would you do? Would you end the war?” Jung asked.

  “I… I don’t know. I don’t know the difference between right and wrong anymore. I barely know what  **honour** is anymore, even though it’s all I have right now. I just know that I want to go  **home.** ” Zuko said.

  “You don’t just have honour. You have your uncle, the ship, the crew… And you have me. I know that until now we hadn’t seen each other in forever but… I don’t know. Now that we have some time together we’ve been able to actually… Connect, I guess.” Jung replied. It was sappy, sure, but it was true.

  “You’re right, Jung. I have to stay focused. Focused on  **capturing** the Avatar. Then we can all return home to our nation as heroes.” The prince said, standing up straight once again. It seemed Jung’s improvised pep talk had at least  **some** effect. The firebender was still struck by how  **alone** the prince was. Even before his banishment. An isolated home, a small family, and high status that made it nigh-impossible to socialize. Zuko had always been a loner, but now he didn’t even have a home, really. Nothing but the ship. Like Jung. In that moment, something strange came over him. Something he had felt before, but still didn’t know how to describe, save that perhaps it was his drive to ruin everything that he ever had. Tears in his eyes, Jung grabbed the prince in a tight hug, stunning him completely. He released Zuko and walked away, feeling the prince’s eyes watching him as he left. They were practically burning holes in the back of his skull.


	7. Human Artillery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The messenger meets with valuable contacts. Jung's anger comes to the forefront when Zuko proves to be less than understanding of his position.

  “Yes, they’ve just landed. The prince will undoubtedly end up at your stall. Our source is quite reliable, and says he’s lost most of their komodo rhinos in combat with the Avatar. Follow them back to the ship with your men and set up an ambush.” The messenger said. “It appears they’ve forgotten to dock the ship properly, and will have to turn. That will provide a good opportunity.” The stallkeep nodded.

  “Nonlethal?” He asked.

  “Yes.” The messenger replied. “But make it seem like a legitimate attempt on his life. He will likely be accompanied by his uncle, and one or more guards. They can go, but the prince is to live for the time being. Be careful with the uncle, however. He may look like an old man, but the master has assured me that he is quite dangerous. They don’t call him the Dragon of the West for nothing.”

  “I understand.” The stallkeep said. “I’ll move out if things get too dangerous. It’s just a diversion, after all.”

  “You’re a loyal operative, Hau.” The messenger said.

 

紅蓮

 

  Hau and his men raised a set of three earth walls, trapping the firebenders between them and the water. It was perfectly timed, just as the ship had pulled out enough to prevent an assistance. The messenger used the distraction to his advantage, grabbing onto the edge of the dock before slipping over, leaving him hanging just above the water below. He quickly froze part of the surface into a sheet of ice attached to the land beside, before lowering himself onto it. He removed the typical Earth Kingdom robes he was wearing, revealing a gray shozoku beneath. He pulled on the hood up and did the same with the facemask, fastening it in place, before sliding into the water. Aided by his bending, the messenger swam over to the slowly turning ship, surfacing in a position where he couldn’t be seen from the docks. He could hear the fight Hau had started, so the distraction was going well. Gathering water, the messenger engulfed himself in a still column of it, rising up until he had reached the railing around the ship’s deck. Pulling himself over, the messenger crept over to the front of the control tower, seeing a firebender guard standing at the ship’s bow, which by this point faced away from the docks. 

  Silently, the messenger opened the door to the tower and slipped inside, making his way belowdecks. He stalked through the hall until he reached the firebender barracks, slowly opening the door and creeping in. The three night-shift firebenders were asleep in their cots. Tiptoeing across the floor, the messenger came to the cot on the stern side of the room, closest to the ship’s starboard side (this being the back of the room). He removed a watertight metal cylinder (about the length of a finger) from his suit, and placed it under the cot’s pillow. Then, he heard the door begin to unlock. Quickly, the waterbender ducked down and slipped underneath the cot, hoping the gray colour of his suit would provide enough camouflage from whoever the intruder was. Looking out at the floor, he saw one of the firebender guards step into the room, quietly closing the door behind himself. The soldier walked over to the very cot the waterbender was hiding under, and immediately reached under the pillow, retrieving the cylinder. Unscrewing one end of the container, he pulled out the piece of paper inside and read it, before placing it back in, sealing the container, and slipping it into his pocket. The soldier strode back to the door. Opening it, he stepped through, but paused to look at the room. Leaving the door open, he walked away. The messenger waited for a moment before crawling out from under the cot, closing the door as he exited the barracks. Quickly but quietly, he made his way back to the deck, summoning another still column of water that carried him back into the bay, just as the ship docked once more. He noticed that Hau had fled, but his two men had been disabled by the prince, his uncle, and their single guard. They knew nothing, so the messenger swam back to his ice floe to retrieve his disguise.

 

烈火國

 

  The ship had made a brief stop at a Fire Nation shipyard, where they had been imprisoning earthbenders from local towns. The Avatar had apparently helped them all escape. It was a quick visit, with them departing almost immediately after getting details of what happened. When Zuko arrived back on the ship, he was holding something. Jung had gone to the balcony to speak to the prince about it, only to find that he wasn’t there. He headed down to the middle floor of the command tower to try Zuko’s quarters. He knocked on the door.

  “For the last time uncle, I don’t want to play the tsungi horn!” Was the response from inside.

  “It’s not Iroh.” Jung said.

  “Oh.” Was the only reply before a long silence.

  “Can I… Come in?” Jung asked. After a short pause, Zuko responded with a begrudging “Fine”. Jung opened the door and stepped inside Zuko’s quarters.

  “Close the door.” Ordered the prince, and Jung did as he asked.

  “Avoid music night?” Jung asked, trying to make small talk.

  “What you did the last time we talked… It was inappropriate.” Zuko said, ignoring the comment. He had been meditating when Jung interrupted him.

  “I know. But we’re friends.” Jung said. “You shouldn’t treat me like a subordinate. At least not all the time.”

  “But you  **are** a subordinate. You should be used to being treated like one by now.” Zuko replied. “I’m not going to treat you any differently than any of the other men.”

  “I  **am** used to it, you fucking idiot!” Jung shouted. “I’m more used to it than anyone else on this tin can! My father was, no  **is** a great general. He was respected enough to have the Fire Lord let their sons play together! You know what I am now? Not even an infantry grunt. No, I’m a fucking joke. He said it best  **years ago,** Zuko. Yeah, he did. ‘Mediocre’, that’s what he called me. Sure, he told me that eventually I’d succeed or some shit, but it was just so I’d keep doing his fucking insane, 24-hour training drills because he was so desperate to make me  **him!** But I’m not. I’m worse than a fucking nonbender. I joined the military because that was what  **he** wanted, and what  **I had to do.** I got my first assignment, and I was so fucking excited. Then I found out what it was. He had never been more disappointed in me,  **ever.** Fire Navy. You know what Fire Navy firebenders call themselves?  **Human artillery.** Because that’s what we’re fucking treated like. And I am  **not** going to let my  **only fucking friend** keep treating me like one!” Zuko stood up from the floor and turned around.

**“Get out.”** The prince growled.

  “No.” Jung replied, holding his ground.

  “Get out!” Zuko shouted, recklessly throwing a ball of fire at one of the banners hanging from the wall, burning it to ash.

  “I was there. At the Agni Kai with your father.” Jung said.

**“What?!”** Zuko cried.

  “I was. Yeah. And you know what my father said to me when yours burned half your fucking face off?” Jung said, his voice lowered. “He said, ‘That’s the price for weakness, Jung. That’s the price for failure’. That’s what he fucking told me. And then I went on to the Fire Navy and fucked it all up, like everything.”

  “Shut the  **fuck up!** You can’t talk to me like this.  **Get out,** that’s an  **order!** ” Zuko screamed. It was slight, but Jung could see that tears were welling up in his eyes.  _ There it is, _ Jung thought, in a voice not his own, but one that he knew nonetheless.  _ The weakness. The opening. _

  “I wish I could be like you. I wish I could just scream at everyone and get exactly what I wanted. I wish I could have even one family member that gives a shit about me. I wish I had a face to burn in the first place, but I’m no one. Just another skull-masked village burner. The pride of the fucking Fire Nation. What a fucking joke. I don’t even know the third day shift guy’s name. I bet you don’t either. Even banished and scarred, you’re still a spoiled fucking brat.” Jung finished, before wrenching open the door and storming off.

 

紅蓮

 

  “Your mission was successful, I take?” Quon asked the messenger. They were seated in the private back room of a small bar, accompanied by the merchant’s two earthbender bodyguards. The waterbender snaked the contents of his cup of mijiu through the air, before hovering it in a small sphere next to his mouth, allowing him to take an awkward sip. It was a nice party trick, however, and always good to practice.

  “Absolutely. The message was delivered successfully. Our man in the Fire Navy knows what to do.” He replied. Quon chuckled.

  “It’s good that you didn’t stay in the north, Kassuq. You’ve proven quite invaluable.” The merchant said.

  “I hope you know that I won’t be present for the next stage of our plan.” The waterbender said.

  “Why is that?” Quon raised an eyebrow.

  “I’d love to go back to my homeland, even for just a day, but seeing it attacked by the Fire Nation… I can’t. Our man is more than competent enough.” Kassuq said, depositing the floating ball of rice wine back into his cup. “I’m sure he’ll be able to extract our target, with or without my help.”

  “I understand. You’ll meet up with them later, correct?” The merchant asked.

  “Yes. I’ll have to make sure to keep a waterskin with me.” Kassuq said. “I’ll inform Hau once it’s time to begin preparations for our journey. The message I left with our spy has the location where we’ll meet him with the target.” Quon took a sip of his drink.

  “All in good time, Kassuq.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off work for the next two weeks, so I might be able to provide another two chapter update at some point. No promises though, it just depends on how inspired I am at the time. As always, all feedback is appreciated.


	8. The Erosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew holds a party, but the trail of the Avatar leads them into grave danger. Kassuq’s master reveals a new power.

  Nearly two weeks after Jung’s little argument with Zuko, the ship had landed in the Earth Kingdom once again. It was evening now, and General Iroh still hadn’t returned to the ship. Zuko was pacing the deck. “I  **told** him to be back in half an hour.” He grumbled. Jung and Li were about to walk into the command tower when Zuko pointed to them. “You two, come with me. We’re going to find my uncle.” He ordered. He was trying to sound angry, but was obviously still worried. The firebenders looked at each other, shrugged, then walked after the prince as he set off down the boarding ram.

  “Wonder what happened to the old man…” Li muttered.

  “Believe me, he can take care of himself.” Jung replied.

 

烈火國

 

  Soon, the trio arrived at what looked like some kind of dried-out natural spring. There was no one around, and the vents were filled with rocks. “Uncle? Uncle, where are you?” Zuko called out. Li and Jung looked around briefly, then both turned to the prince.

  “Sir, maybe he thought we left without him.” Li said.

  “Something’s not right here.” Zuko suddenly looked at the rocks in the vent Jung stood next to. “That pile of rocks!”

  “Looks like there’s been a landslide, sir.” The firebender replied.

  “Land doesn’t slide uphill.” Zuko said, studying the rocks carefully. “Those rocks didn’t move naturally. My uncle’s been captured by earthbenders.” Great, just another day in the life of two ex-crown princes of the Fire Nation. “Back to the ship. I need an ostrich horse.”

  The trio returned to the ship’s cargo bay, where Zuko began leading an ostrich horse out to the deck. The firebenders grabbed the reins of another horse each, when Zuko turned and spoke. “No. I’m doing this alone.”

  “Sir, are you sure about this?” Jung asked.

  “Yes.” Zuko replied, turning back away. “It shouldn’t be that much trouble.”

  “With all due respect sir, they captured  **your** uncle.  **General Iroh.** You shouldn’t go at this alone.” Jung said. For all the prince’s skill, and even with their recent falling-out, Jung was still allowed to worry.

  “I’ll be  **fine,** corporal.” The prince said. “You’re to stay and watch the ship until I return.” And then he was off. Li looked over to Jung.

  “What was that all about?” He questioned. His tone was casual, but Jung could tell he was probing for information. His somewhat unorthodox “relationship” with the prince wasn’t exactly a secret.

  “Nothing.” Jung said, pushing his unneeded ostrich horse back into its cage. “Just glad he wasn’t such a dickhead when we were kids…” Li chuckled.

  “Trouble in paradise?”

  “Fuck you.”

  “Watch your language, we’re on duty.”

  “Oh shit, sorry.” That got another laugh out of the other firebender, as he closed the cage door on his ostrich horse. Both men began the walk out of the cargo bay.

  “So apparently Riku managed to sneak a bottle of sake out of the galley.” Li said, lowering his voice as they came onto the open deck. “Down for a drink tomorrow night?”

  “Who’s Riku?” Jung asked.

  “The other guy on the day shift.” Li replied. “You didn’t know his name?”

  “Funny how that happens…” Jung said.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung had gravely misinterpreted Li’s offer of a drink, or the other firebender had lied to him. He couldn’t remember, seeing as at this point he was drunk off his ass and so were the dozen others present belowdecks for what was very definitely not a spur-of-the-moment drink, but instead an all-out party. He hadn’t bothered to count the bottles of liquor that had been brought out, which had most likely been purchased via meager soldier salaries and the last port market they had arrived in. All Jung knew was that rice wine and beer were flowing like water. It was complete chaos, but orderly chaos to a degree. The kind Jung liked, like firebending. Something that could destroy so much being harnessed just briefly for exactly what you want it to do. This was precisely what had gotten Jung placed on reserve before his reassignment, no, his  **banishment,** but he didn’t care. What would Zuko do? Get rid of half the crew on his tiny little fucking paddle boat? Chase the Avatar alone with his uncle? Jung finished off another glass of mijiu. A group of soldiers had appropriated the instruments typically used for music night and were somehow -- despite every single person being in the midst of a drunken stupor -- competently playing. Completely hammered, Jung grabbed a good-looking bottle of sake and his trusty cup, before stumbling up the stairs to the deck level of the command tower.

 

烈火國

 

  “Zuko! My good… Friend Zuko! Hey, open up!” Jung slurred, banging one hand against the steel door and grasping a bottle in the other. He looked the picture of  **the** most stereotypical drunk man ever, but it’s not like he knew that. Zuko, against his better judgement, opened the door. Jung attempted the most graceful of stumbles into the prince’s quarters, but Zuko held him back.

  “What the fuck are you doing?” The prince asked, completely indignant.

  “Oh, I uh, brought a cup… For you…” Jung replied, dropping the bottle as he bent down to the floor, thus forcing Zuko to catch it before it shattered. Jung grabbed the cup from the ground, before clumsily rolling over onto his back. “I don’t think I can get up.” Zuko huffed in exasperation, before grabbing Jung’s free hand and helping him pull himself up. He practically carried him into the room, setting the bottle down on the floor just before he did so, then closed the door behind them. He and Jung sat themselves down on the floor.

  “Why are you here?” He asked.

  “To… To apologize, I guess. I’m… Not in the best state though… if that wasn’t obvious.” Jung said. His words moved like fucking oatmeal. Zuko grabbed the cup from his hand, and picked up the bottle from where he had placed it, pouring himself a drink. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose. “Don’t like it?” Jung asked.

  “I haven’t exactly gotten used to it. My father never let me drink.” The prince replied. But he wasn’t talking like the prince. Jung scoffed.

  “Neither did mine. Maybe they weren’t horrible parents in  **every** respect.” He said. “Gimme the bottle.” In response to that, Zuko slid back a little bit.

  “I think you’ve had enough to drink.” He said. “So about that apology?”

  “You don’t have to be like… Arrogant about it. I’m sorry, alright?” Jung grumbled. “I shouldn’t have… Gone to those places.”

  “I know you didn’t really mean it. I was acting like a complete idiot, too.” Zuko said, before take another hesitant sip of sake. “You’re… My friend. I can’t treat you like shit just because you technically work for me. I was wrong.”

  “No shit.” Jung chuckled. He was getting tired. He laid back, spread-eagled on the floor.

  “What are you doing?” Zuko asked, placing his cup on the floor and crawling over next to Jung’s head.

  “Going to… Sleep…” Jung mumbled.

  “Oh, great…” Zuko groaned.

  “Did I ever tell you… You’re my best friend?” Jung yawned. “I love you, man.” Zuko watched the other firebender nod off. Great. There was no way he was carrying Jung down to the barracks, so it looked like he’d be sleeping on the floor.

 

紅蓮

 

  Kassuq watched the field burn around the figure who lay at its centre. “I’ve… Never seen anything like this before. Never thought I would in my life.” He said. The old man chuckled.

  “It is quite impressive. It took me a lifetime to first enter the spirit world, and longer to grant the ability to others, even in this limited sense.” He said.

  “Can I see him?” Kassuq asked. “Or would it wake him up?”

  “It is fine. Only I can interact with his body in this state. After all, I’ve drawn him in. This is all his thoughts and dreams filtered through my mind. I can control what is seen, and what is not. I will send you to him.” The old man said, and in an instant, Kassuq was standing above the sleeping firebender. He knelt above his face.

  “I can see the family resemblance.” He said. The old man appeared next to the waterbender, out of nowhere.

  “Yes. It will make it all the more tragic.” The old man said. “But it is the fate of everything. In the end, it returns to dust.”

 

烈火國

 

  “You left the party quite early.” Li said. He, Jung, and Riku were mopping the deck of the ship. Punishment from Lieutenant Jee for their little party.

  “Yeah, what was with that?” Riku asked. “You missed the ostrich horse.”

  “Okay, I do not want to know what an ostrich horse was doing there, so please spare me the details. I got tired, that was all. Unlike many, I can’t hold my alcohol like a platypus bear.” Jung replied. He tried to focus on mopping.

  “You also weren’t in the barracks.” Li said. Riku fucking giggled, that bastard. He had the  **worst** laugh. You already know the one.

  “Hmm… Late night visit with the dashing Prince Zuko?” Riku said. He was wearing his helmet, but Jung could  **feel** the smirk underneath. It was hard to play it cool. “Don’t be embarrassed, you’re in the fucking navy.”

  “If you want to know the truth, I slept in the linen closet.” He said.

  “Oh, bullshit.” Li said, after a snort. “Come on. We’re a bunch of men cooped up on a ship with no women, out at sea for months. You can have a degree of honesty with us. Or stay in the  **linen closet.** ”

  “ **Fuck you,** man.” Jung growled. He wished he could mop angrily without looking like a complete idiot. “Alright, I slept in his quarters, but not like… What you’re insinuating. I slept on the floor. Not exactly the best for my back. Still haven’t fully recovered from getting slammed into a fucking staircase by a 12-year-old.”

  “Just busting your balls.” Riku snickered. “Don’t worry about it.” There was a glorious moment of silence on the bridge, until: “But, uh, if you do hook up with Zuko, can you ask him to get fire flakes in the cook’s stock? I could really go for some of those.” Jung kicked over the bucket of mop water, spilling it over Riku’s boots.

  “Oops.”

 

烈火國

 

  Zuko is fucking magical, he has to be. No matter how many times the Avatar just manages to slip out of his grasp, he gets right back on his trail again. At the moment, the ship was moving at full speed after the Avatar’s flying bison… Thing. Jung had no idea what the plan was beyond “Chase”. What, were they going to shoot them down with the catapult or something? The worst part was that the Avatar was, you know, heading straight for the Fire Nation. The place that this ship and its entire crew are, you know,  **banished from?** Jung was standing on the tower balcony with Zuko, and Iroh, who was uncharacteristically  **livid.** “Sailing into Fire Nation Waters.” The old man said, narrowing his eyes at his nephew, who was watching the Avatar through the balcony’s telescope. “Of all the foolish things you’ve done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish.”

  “I have no choice, uncle.” Zuko quickly responded. He was intensely focused on watching the Avatar.

  “Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?” Iroh  **almost** shouted. Now that was a scary thought. “What if you’re caught?”

  “I’m chasing the Avatar.” Zuko said. “My father will understand why I’m returning home.”

  “You give him too much credit.” Iroh responded, crossing his arms. “My brother is not the understanding type.” Zuko turned back to his telescope, locating the Avatar once more.

  “There they are.” He said, before turning to back to the bridge door. “Helmsman! Full steam ahead!” Jung  **just** held himself back from smacking himself in the face. They were so dead. “Come with me.” Zuko said. They walked back into the bridge, and Zuko ordered the catapult to be raised. Oh boy, the main event.

  “Do I get to use the sword?” Jung asked. “Please tell me I get to use the sword.”

  “Fine.” Zuko replied. Iroh followed them down to the deck. The catapult doors fell, steam hissed, the the siege engine itself was raised to the deck level. Jung grabbed the sword from its place on the catapult’s base and readied it, giving a few experimental swings. One of the nonbender soldiers began to pour tar onto the rock that was preloaded into the catapult. Iroh fanned himself.

  “Really, Prince Zuko, couldn’t you shoot them down with something more fragrant?” He said. Zuko’s response was to send a blast of flame onto the boulder, setting the tar alight.

  “On my mark.” The prince ordered, and Jung held the sword ready. “Fire!” Jung swung the sword at the rope holding the catapult back, launching the flaming boulder into the air. It raced towards the flying bison, but it maneuvered out of the way. That was the least of their problems, however. Zuko looked forwards, and so did the whole crew simultaneously. “A blockade.” The prince said, his face dropping in shock. Jung looked upon the two rings of dozens of Fire Navy cruisers, cutting off their path. Oh  **spirits.** They were done for. He could practically see the hundreds of trebuchets ready to destroy them.

  “Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters.” Iroh said, stroking his beard. “Turn back now, and they cannot arrest you.” Jung grabbed Zuko’s right shoulder.

  “Zuko-  **Sir,** if we go into that blockade, they’ll  **kill us.** Even if your father would normally make an allowance, and we  **can’t** be sure of that, he’s not commanding that fleet.” Zuko shook Jung's hand off.

  “I know what I’m doing.” He said. “But thank you for your concern, corporal.” The prince was in complete military mode. This wasn’t going to be good. Zuko and Iroh stepped in front of the catapult. “He’s not turning around.” The prince said, watching the Avatar.

  “Please, Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is  **nothing I can do.** Do not follow the Avatar.” The General said.

  “I’m sorry, uncle.” Zuko replied, shutting his eyes. He raised his head and pointed forwards. Looking up to the helmsman he shouted his order: “Run the blockade!” And then it happened. Just as Jung had imagined, hundreds of flaming boulders streaked down from the sky, smashing through the clouds. His eyes were off the Avatar’s bison, only focusing on the spheres of fiery death careening towards them. Thankfully, none of them hit the ship. One came dangerously close, and as Riku ran to the edge to examine any possible damage, a wave splashed up and floored him. The entire ship shook, and Jung turned to see a fire had started at the stern. They had been hit. The engineer ran up from belowdecks.

  “Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged!” He cried. “We need to stop and make repairs!”

  “Do not stop this ship.” Zuko ordered. Unfortunately for everyone on board, Zuko was completely determined to run the blockade.

  “Zuko, we need to stop!” Jung shouted over the commotion on deck. The prince ignored him. “We are  **going** to  **die!** ” The second volley of fire came, and Jung’s eyes went to the Avatar’s bison as one of the stones headed directly for it. Miraculously, moments before it could strike home, it exploded into a ring of rock that dissipated around the flying beast, crashing into the water below. The Avatar’s mount flew over the ship’s successfully, and now the ship was coming up to the blockade. There was no way they would make it, unless Zuko planned on the ship taking off into the air as well. Two cruisers were coming directly into their path.

  “We’re on a collision course!” Iroh cried.

  “We can make it.” Zuko said, quite sternly. They couldn’t. Then Jung heard the sound of the two cruisers cutting their engines, and Zuko’s ship slid right through the gap in between the two knife-like bows. They made it. Then Jung saw Zuko look up at the man he instantly knew was the fleet’s commander.  **Zhao.** Iroh stroked his beard in contemplation. Had he not wanted to risk retribution for slaying the Fire Lord’s firstborn son? Or did he let them pass? Jung wasn’t sure, but what he  **was** sure of was that they had illegally entered the Fire Nation. All bets were now off.


	9. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to capture the Avatar unravels once again. Jung lashes out as Li gets too close.

  Jung was home. Not  **home,** but he wouldn’t want to be there anyway. No, he was back in the Fire Nation, and yet he had never felt more dread in his entire life. The fire at the back of the ship had been put out, but the engines were still damaged, so they were leaving a pretty nice wake of coal smoke for Commander Zhao to follow. Zuko would have a plan, he always did. Or at least some semblance of a plan that was like, two thirds improvised? Definitely. Jung heard steam hiss, and turned to look to the ship’s stern. The hangar ramp was coming down. So this was Zuko’s plan. The ran over to Li and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Come with me.” Jung said, before running belowdecks.

 

烈火國

 

  “Uncle, keep heading north.” Zuko said, standing on the deck of the riverboat. “Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover.” Iroh stroked his beard and sighed. The riverboat lowered into the water completely, before detaching. Zuko walked into its cabin to find Jung and Li, the latter already at the boat’s controls. “What are you two doing here?!”

  “I figured you’d need some help. Can’t just be going after the Avatar yourself.” Jung said. Li started up the riverboat as the hangar ramp began to close.

  “Besides, this thing needs a crew of at least two.” He said. “You have an idea of where we’re headed, I guess?”

  “Crescent Island.” Zuko replied. “There’s a temple to Avatar Roku there. Whatever he’s looking for, the Avatar’s in a hurry.”

 

烈火國

 

  It was almost sunset by the time they arrived at Crescent Island. Li and Jung prepared to get off the boat, but Zuko stopped them. “No. I’m going alone.” He said. “Stay here and guard the ship. Only come after me if Zhao shows up.”

  “You can’t be serious!” Jung protested. “The last time you took on the Avatar he threw you through a wall.”

  “My decision is final.” Zuko said, and he set off.

  “Great, guard duty.” Li said. “Game of Pai Sho?” Perhaps Iroh had a hand in designing these older ships, because all of them came with a full Pai Sho board. Jung agreed. After all, what else were they going to do?

 

烈火國

 

  Jung’s questioned was answered about 15 minutes later. He glanced up from the Pai Sho game he was losing, and his eyes widened. “Li?”

  “What? Trying to get me distracted?” The other firebender chuckled. “Won’t change anything, you’re still losing this game.”

  “I’m not…” Jung’s voice trailed off as Li turned to see the three Fire Navy cruisers pulling into the bay of Crescent Island.

  “Oh  **shit.** We are so dead.” Li said.

  “No, Zuko is. Unless we figure something out.” Jung replied.

  “Hm… I think I have an idea. Our uniforms are the same as theirs, right?” Li said, gesturing to his faceplate.

  “I know exactly where this is going.” Jung said.

 

烈火國

 

  It was almost hilarious how easily the two managed to blend into Zhao’s forces. The Commander himself led the group of eight soldiers (the two infiltrators included) into the temple, all the way up to the shrine. They came to a doorway where they looked upon the fire sages, Prince Zuko, and the Avatar’s two water tribe friends. The last two had been chained to a pillar. “Why did you help the Avatar?” Zuko asked the bound sage.

  “Because it was once the sage’s duty. It is  **still** our duty.” The man replied. Commander Zhao took that as the signal to give a nice slow clap as he made his dramatic entrance, soldiers in tow.

  “What a moving and heartfelt performance.” He sneered. “I’m certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him.”

  “Commander Zhao.” The leader of the sages said, giving a small bow.

  “And Prince Zuko. It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn’t work.” The Commander said. “Two traitors in one day.  The Fire Lord will be pleased.” Li and Jung moved behind the aforementioned traitors, Li pulling up the sage, and Jung grabbing Zuko.

  “You’re too late, Zhao.” The prince said, defiantly struggling against Jung’s grasp. “The Avatar’s inside, and the doors are sealed.”

  “No matter.” The Commander replied. “Sooner or later, he has to come out.” Jung pulled Zuko over to one of the pillars, tying him up rather poorly with a length of chain offered to him by one of the fire sages. As soon as the old man stepped away, he leaned over to the prince.

  “It’s me. I’m gonna get you out of here.” Jung whispered. Zuko nodded as subtly as he could. Li finished chaining up the fire sage that had aided the Avatar next to the boy’s friends.

  “Alright men. Line up.” Zhao ordered. The eight firebenders took their positions by the massive, ornate double doors that guarded the shrine. It had some kind of mechanism on it consisting of five open-mouthed dragons, which probably required firebending to unlock. All of the firebenders assumed their stances. “When those doors open, unleash all your firepower.” Then, smoke poured from beneath the doors, and a blinding light shone, emanating from seemingly nowhere. The firebenders struggled not to look away from the doors as they opened, unleashing an even brighter blue light. “Ready…” Zhao said, as a pair of glowing eyes stared from in between the opening doors.

  “No! Aang!” The water tribe girl cried.

  “Fire!” Zhao shouted, and all of them unleashed a stream of flame at the figure in the doorway. It surrounded him in a burning sphere, slowly dissipating. It wasn’t the boy. It was Avatar Roku. Zhao’s mouth hung agape in shock. The firebenders stopped their attack, and Roku redirected their own flame back as a burning wave, knocking them all to the ground. The chains around the Avatar’s allies and Zuko melted away, and the prince ran. The back wall exploded from the force of the blast, and the ghostly form of Roku brought his hand to the ground, splitting the floor with a crack of magma as the firebenders fled. A massive spout of lava erupted right behind Jung and Li as they fled through the hallway they had come through with Zhao. Jung could feel the heat on his back. The soldiers fled down the stairway, seeing the lava spout smash through the roof of the temple.

  “Where’s Zuko?” Li shouted over the din.

  “I don’t know! We’ll meet him back at the boat, I guess.” Jung replied. As soon as they exited the temple, the two broke off from the group to flee back to the riverboat. The volcanic island was erupting. The came back to their small ship to see Zuko holding a telescope, watching the Avatar escape on his bison. Just like always. Li rushed to the controls, and they set off. “Maybe next time.” Jung said, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder.

  “Maybe…” The prince replied, looking off to where the Avatar had been.

 

紅蓮

 

  Kassuq spied the beetle-heads from across the way. He couldn’t remember the name of the shitty little town he was in, just that it was the last bastion of humanity before the Si Wong desert. He made his way over to the men and their mount. The thing was hideous, but it was the only way to get to the oasis, unless they stumbled upon some sandbenders midway. The thought of living in the desert, even for a short period of time, chilled the waterbender to the bone. Actually, he preferred the cold. No, the thought of living in the Si Wong flayed him to the bone by way of an endless sandstorm. That was more accurate. He approached the second beetle-head and pulled down his face covering. “You willing to provide transport?”

  “That depends.” The merchant replied. “How much are you willing to pay, friend?”

  “Whatever your standard price is.” The messenger replied.

  “10 gold pieces.” Was the response. Great, he wanted to bargain.

  “50 silver sounds like your usual.” Kassuq said.

  “I like a man who can haggle. You seem smart, friend. We’ll give you the ride for 50 silver.” The merchant said. “We leave tonight, so I’d recommend getting a room at my brother’s inn.” He gestured to the other beetle-head, who laughed.

  “10 silver a night!” He exclaimed. Kassuq hated merchants.

 

烈火國

 

  “Sir, he’s a  **child.** ” The soldier said. “We can’t exactly spar with him on even terms.”

  “Do you think the Earth Kingdom will fight him on even terms?” The General replied. “No. When my son is out there, things will not be easy. The will not be  **even.** They will be brutal. The Fire Nation  **will** win, but we must make the necessary  **sacrifices** to do so.  **That** is the nature of warfare, and I will not shield my son from it.”

  “V-very well, sir.” The soldier meekly replied. The pair turned back to the 13-year-old.

  “Get up.” The General said. The boy did as he was told. “This is Lieutenant Dao, from the 41st division. He’s going to spar with you today. He should be considerably  **easier** than your past opponents, given that he’s a new recruit.”

  “Sir, how am I supposed to-” The soldier stopped mid-sentence as the General turned to him. Jung new the exact stare he was giving. Piercing his very soul.

  “Don’t go easy on him.” Was all he said. It took seconds. Down three times. And the General  **sighed.** “Stop. Get up.” Dao released the boy from a rather unwieldy pin, and the preteen stood as well. The General struck the boy across the face, sending him to the floor. “Can’t you  **see?** Can’t you  **understand?** I’m doing this… I’m doing this to  **better you!** ” He shouted. He grabbed the boy off the floor by the neck, holding him in his right hand. “You have to  **try!** You have to  **make something of yourself!** ” And then Lieutenant Dao grabbed the General’s left arm.

  “Sir,  **stop!** He’s just a boy!” He cried. The General released his son, who dropped to the floor and feebly curled into the fetal position.

  “You’re right, Lieutenant.” The General said, breathing in deeply. “He’s just a boy.” He pulled his arm out of the soldier’s grasp, and turned around. “You, however…” He flung off the Lieutenant’s helmet and grabbed him by the face. The boy shut his eyes tighter and cried as the scream tore through the training room. Seconds later, four guards rushed in.

  “General Tsei, what’s going on?!” One of them cried. The boy heard the Lieutenant drop to the ground.

  “Corporal, please bring Lieutenant Dao to the nearest barracks. Have him placed on medical reserve.” The General calmly spoke. “And bring my son to his room.” He strode out of the training room. Two of the soldiers came over to Jung, and coaxed him up from the floor. He watched the other two lift Lieutenant Dao. His face was a charred mess of pure horror. In some places, like on his cheeks, it was actually burned down to the  **bone.** His eyes were simply not there. But Jung could see him move; see him  **breathe.** He was  **alive.**

 

烈火國

 

  Jung cried out. The barracks weren’t dark. Both Li and Riku stood over him. “What the… What the fuck… Were you… Watching me sleep?” Jung gasped in between deep breaths.

  “We couldn’t.” Riku replied. “You were fucking screaming. Is there… Something we should know about? It might be better to talk.”

  “It’s nothing. I… Just let me go back to sleep.” Jung said. He was mumbling pathetically.

  “Bull  **fucking** shit.” Li said, kneeling next to Jung’s cot. “You talk in your sleep all the time.  **Every night.** You just had like... the  **fifth** fucking night terror since you’ve been on this ship. We all soldiers. We’re fucking brothers,  **whether you like it or not.** Tell us what’s going on.”

  “It’s none of your  **fucking** business, Li.” Jung snarled. “Just let me go back to sleep.”

  “No.” Li said. Riku walked over to his cot on the starboard end of the room and crawled back in.

  “I’m hitting the hay for the night, so if you two could keep your little lovers’ quarrel to a minimum, that’d be nice.” He said. Both other men ignored him.

  “I’m not letting you get out of this, Jung.” Li said. He yanked the other firebender’s left sleeve up, revealing the old burn scars underneath. “Not until I know what  **these** are.” Jung wrenched his arm away from Li, and shoved him away. The firebender almost hit the back of his head on his own cot. Jung pulled himself out from under the blanket and stood.

  “ **You have no fucking right!** ” He shouted, inadvertently releasing a blast of fire against the floor. Li pulled himself up using the side of his cot.

  “I-I’m sorry if I-” Jung grabbed him and delivered a straight punch to his face. Riku grabbed Jung from behind, miraculously springing into action. It appeared that five seconds was not enough time for even him to fall asleep.

  “Calm the fuck down, man!” He shouted, pulling Jung off of Li, who dropped to sit on the edge of the cot.

  “You motherfucking son of a bitch!” Jung flailed wildly, throwing Riku off of him. “You have  **no fucking right** to talk to me about  **shit!** ” Li just stared up at Jung, a bit of blood welling from a small cut on his left cheekbone. It would swell. Jung’s teeth were clenched. His right hand and wrist were sore already. A string of spittle hung from his mouth. He wiped it away and stormed out of the barracks.

 

烈火國

 

  He ran into one of the night shift guards on his way to the bow. “Hey, what are you doing out here?” The masked soldier asked. Jung pushed past him, muttering obscenities. “Fucking crazy asshole…” The guard mumbled, before walking away. Jung leaned on the bow and put his face in his hands.  _ You fucked it all up, like always. _ He thought.  _ Fucking ruining everything like the worthless waste of life you fucking are. Father was right, and wrong. You wouldn’t achieve anything. No. No chance of anything greater than he did. Not fucking one. Maybe a trophy for world’s biggest fuckup. What a failure. _ He shouted in rage and threw a fireball off the ship’s side. It hurtled into the ocean. Just impotent rage. What a joke. There were tears coming down his face. The hot, angry kind. The ones that taste that weird kind of salty-sweet in your mouth. Jung wiped his hands down his face and glanced up at the stars, then down at his still-exposed left forearm. The old burns. Like the pattern of the dark water beneath him was etched into his skin for eternity. He grabbed it with his other hand as hard as he could, feeling the pulse beat against his fingers, then released himself as it slowed to a normal rate. His anger was replaced with regret. He looked up at the control tower balcony to see that a familiar figure was watching him. They acknowledged each other for a moment. Then Jung walked back into the tower to get to bed.

 

烈火國

 

  It was dark when he returned to the barracks, but his eyes were adjusted from being outside. He slipped into his cot and settled in, then heard Li turn over. Jung spoke. “My father.” He said. “That’s where they’re from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far. As always, thanks for reading, and feedback of all kinds is greatly appreciated.


	10. Ash in the Wind, Embers in the Rain, Fire on Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung opens up to Zuko, but when a secret from his past is revealed, everything comes undone.

  The day shift soldiers woke up and talked like everything was normal. Jung had been right about Li’s face swelling, but it wasn’t that bad. He still managed to get his helmet and faceplate on alright. They exited the barracks and climbed the stairs up to the base of the control tower together. Li opened the door, and the three men heard what could only be described as a roar, like the sound of flame combined with someone yelling. The paused for a moment before Li spoke. “Uh, looks like we’ve changed course.” The engineer came down the stairs from the level above.

  “Yes. General Iroh needs to buy a new lotus tile.” He said.

  “We turned the ship around for a lotus tile?” All three firebenders said in unison.

  “Well, the General says it’s important.” The engineer shrugged. “And anyways, it’s not like we’ve had a lead on the Avatar. We’re lucky the Fire Navy blockade let us out of the nation.” The small man slid past the three soldiers to head down the stairs, probably going back to the engine room.

  “Oh, shit!” Riku exclaimed. “If the old man needs a new lotus tile… And if I know Prince Zuko…” He placed a hand to his chin, or at least, the bottom of his helmet.

  “What?” Jung asked.

  “Then I know exactly where we’re going!” Riku raised his finger dramatically. “The closest, and probably seediest port of call! And that means…” He let his words trail off for further dramatic effect. Li and Jung looked at each other, then back at Riku in abject confusion. “Okay, it means alcohol. Like, we’ll go to a bar or something.”

  “Oh, alright. You could’ve just said that.” Jung said. Riku sighed in frustration.

 

烈火國

 

  The trio slipped away as soon as Iroh had set off with Zuko and three of the nonbenders. The firebenders wandered through the portside, noticing that no one seemed to cast any odd glances their way. It was probably a colony of some kind, and besides, it wasn’t like they went out with the skull helmets. Riku dragged Jung and Li into the first tavern they came across. It looked like a fairly standard place, at least for the area, and there were only a few stragglers inside. It was the middle of the day, so not exactly prime time. They had a few drinks, but nothing too strong. “So, are we gonna talk about it?” Riku asked, swirling the last dregs of beer in his cup.

  “What’s ‘it’?” Jung was deflecting. He knew exactly what he was talking about, and it was only confirmed by Riku gesturing towards Li’s swollen cheek. “Oh, fucking great. Did you get me here just to talk about things I’ve clearly shown I don’t want to? I thought you didn’t care, anyway.”

  “Riku, just leave it alone.” Li said. “There’s no hard feelings, at least not from me. I pried too much, and it’s my fault, alright? Don’t push him into something he doesn’t want to talk about.”

  “Alright, fine.” Riku swallowed the last of the beer. “We should probably get out of here. Can’t leave the ship undefended.”

  “Yeah, never know when we could run into the Avatar.” Li smiled sardonically.

 

烈火國

 

  Li jinxed them, of course. The next 24 hours consisted of searching a river, getting into some weird hostage haggling argument with pirates, the Avatar and company, and some kind of waterbending scroll. Inevitably it all broke out into a massive fight which ended with a riverboat going over a waterfall, and Iroh revealing that his ever-important lotus tile had been in his sleeve the entire team. The Avatar escaped, but to Jung that was a foregone conclusion. The ship ended up leaving port with the riverboat’s space filled with everything General Iroh had bought for “a great bargain”. Jung had noticed that things had changed, or rather, they hadn’t. When he was first reassigned to the ship it was monotonous, with nothing happening. An endless exile in boredom. Now, actually chasing the Avatar was exciting, but only for a little while. No, things had settled into the same routine once again. And like clockwork, Jung made his way to the balcony after dinner, just as he had so many other evenings. As always, there stood the prince in exile, and as always, Jung knew he had the same look of brooding contemplation on his face. It was written all over his back, and in his stance. This time, Jung took a little longer to  **study** Zuko, as odd as that sounded. It was odd how well-kempt he was, in fact, considering the long periods the old cruiser spent at sea, it was practically miraculous. Jung himself hadn’t shaved in longer than he even knew, and the crew bathed opportunistically, usually with extra boiled water from the engine room. In a way, Jung was thankful that there were no mirrors aboard the ship, at least not in the places he was allowed access to.

  By comparison, Zuko had paler skin that was enhanced by its perpetual cleanliness. His hair was always kept tightly back, with the rest of his head shaved clean. His armour and clothing were, of course, always spotless and immaculate. Zuko radiated sovereignty even in exile, but one thing grounded him: The scar. It occurred to Jung that the prince’s perfect, alabaster skin was a mask; a painted-on façade of the stoic, cold, hardened prince of the Fire Nation. But the moment the Fire Lord had shown Zuko’s weakness to everyone, or at least everyone that  **mattered,** it left the scar. It was the single flaw in that perfect design that was Zuko’s shield against everything, because it betrayed him for who he really was. As much admiration as Jung could give to any other aspect of Zuko’s physique or personality, it was the scar that he paid the most attention to. While other would avert their gaze for fear of offending the prince, in truth, the scar was the only thing Jung looked at. Not the ivory skin, nor the golden eyes and raven hair, but the pink, angry burn that marred an otherwise perfect landscape. It reminded him that they were the same, but different. Both the unwanted sons, disfigured and cast out by their fathers, but while it was Zuko’s face that was destroyed, Jung was faceless. Another cog in the vast military machine. While Zuko, the one who stood out in the crowd, the  **prince,** had something instantly noticeable to mark him, Jung’s scars lay in places no one would ordinarily look. He longed for someone to look. But on his terms. When he was ready. Maybe, someday, somewhere, somehow, that could happen.

  Jung walked over to stand next to Zuko, feeling the sea wind on his exposed face. The prince spoke first. “I saw you on the bow last night.” He said. “But I guess you already knew that.”

  “Yeah…” Jung muttered. All of his burns had a prickling sensation at the moment, making it almost unbearable to stand still.

  “Were you just, I don’t know, stressed out? Or was there something else?” Zuko asked.

  “I punched out one of the other day shift guys. Li.” Jung replied. There was still a slight ache in his wrist from it.

  “Why?” Zuko was getting inquisitive. More so than usual, given that Jung wasn’t exactly being subtle, nor trying to imply that nothing was going on.

  “He was pissing me off, that’s why.” Jung flexed his fingers

  “What was he doing?” As Zuko spoke, Jung focused on the scar.

  “He and the other guy woke me up.” He said. “I get nightmares.”

  “So you punched him in the face?” Zuko snorted.

  “He got personal about it.” Jung said. “Started asking me things. Like what they were about.”

  “I guess you didn’t want to talk about it.” Zuko said. “I can relate.” Everything else blurred. Everything but the scar. He had memorized its outline, even the contours as it approached the eye. It was almost a being of its own. It didn’t move in the same way as the rest of his face.

  “I… I do want to talk about it.” Jung began to stumble over his own words. “I just didn’t then. It was too… Spur of the moment. Rushed. It wasn’t with the right person.” He started to remove his left vambrace. Zuko looked on in confusion.

  “What are you-” Zuko couldn’t finish his sentence before Jung interrupted.

  “Just look. Just…” He dropped the thing on the balcony floor and pulled back his sleeve, revealing the burns covering his forearm. They felt hot in the cool air. Zuko’s look of confusion changed to one of shock.

  “What… What  **happened?** ” He reached out at first, but quickly retracted his hand.

  “They’re old… From my father. He used to punish me by heating his hands and…” Jung clenched his hand in a fist, his knuckles whitening. “It wasn’t just this arm. He’d move on… Once there wasn’t room for any more.”

  “I can’t… Imagine.” Zuko’s face was pained. Jung grabbed his right wrist.

  “Please… Touch it.” He whispered. Jung’s focus came off the scar as his eyes brimmed with tears. The disfigurement had blended in with the rest of Zuko’s porcelain skin. There was no prince, just Zuko. Slowly, gingerly, he placed his right hand on the scarred forearm. His fingers were cold, but soft. Jung reached his own right hand up and just brushed his fingertips against Zuko’s scar. He pulled his head back and turned away.

  “Don’t… Just… Don’t.” He said, almost like a whimper. He didn’t cry, but something told Jung that the scar would’ve.

 

烈火國

 

  “Supposed to be a storm today.” Li said. Jung moved his chrysanthemum tile next to Li’s lily and jasmine harmony on the Pai Sho board. “Oh, you bastard!”

  “Few more points to me.” Jung chuckled. “And there’s no way there’s gonna be a storm. It was totally clear this morning.”

  “General Iroh said a storm was coming from the north.” Li shrugged. “Said we should alter our course, but apparently the prince wouldn’t have any of it.”

  “I bet you the entire pot that if we go up on deck right now, it’ll be clear out.” Jung said. Li stood immediately.

  “I’ll take that deal.” He said. Both of them left the common room and headed up to the bow deck, to see Lieutenant Jee and a few other men watching a huge bank of gray clouds on the horizon.

  “The spirits must  **really** hate me.” Jung smacked his hand to his face. Just then, Zuko walked out onto the deck, with Iroh trailing behind. Jee and the guards turned.

  “Oh, looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all.” The Lieutenant said.

  “Lucky guess!” Iroh said quite cheerfully, but he raised both of his hands. Not exactly a relaxed gesture.

  “Lieutenant. You’d better learn some respect.” Zuko said, turning to approach Jee. He jabbed two fingers to the Lieutenant’s chest. “Or I will teach it to you.” Zuko turned and began to walk away, but Jee spoke again.

  “What do you know about respect?” He said, as Iroh grimaced. Jung brought another hand to his face. Zuko stopped moving. Li looked away. “The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew, to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing  **about** respect.” Jung had fully covered his face at this point.  _ Just walk away Zuko. _ He thought, but he knew there wasn’t a chance of that happening. “You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” Jee continued. “But then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?” Zuko turned into a fighting stance, and Jee did the same.

  “Easy now…” Iroh muttered as the two crossed their wrists, hissing steam emanating from the point of contact. “Enough!” Iroh said, pushing the two apart. “We’re all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I’m sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.” Jee and Zuko continued to glare and one another. They turned away after a moment, and the soldiers began to head inside, with Jung and Li trailing behind.

  “I don’t need your help keeping order on my ship.” Zuko said. Jung turned away. He hated to see him like this.

 

烈火國

 

  By the evening, the ship was fully engulfed in the storm. Waves crashed against the sides of the cruiser, rocking it back and forth as rain poured down. The crew had completely taken shelter belowdecks, with only the helmsman up in the tower. A few of the more senior members of the crew, including Lieutenant Jee, were drinking around a fire set up in the engine room. Dancing shadows were cast along the walls. Jung sat in part of the wide entrance that was cloaked in darkness. “I’m sick of taking his orders, and I’m tired of chasing his Avatar!” Jee said. Iroh approached the doorway. He hadn’t noticed Jung in the dark. “I mean, who does Zuko think he is?”

  “Do you really want to know?” Iroh said, as the crew turned to look up at the raised entrance platform.

  “General Iroh, we were just-” Jee stood, but his excuse was cut off.

  “It’s okay.” Iroh said, waving a hand. “May I join you?”

  “Of course, sir.” Jee replied. Iroh made his way down the steel staircase, and sat on one of the barrels set around the fire.

  “Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much.” Iroh said, stroking his beard. Then he told the story. The story Jung already knew. Of the young Zuko going into the war chamber for the first time, and of the general he spoke out against for the sacrifice of the 41st division. Like a waking dream, Jung could feel the wooden tile in his hand as he slid it across the map. His father’s hand on his shoulder.

  “And why the 41st?” The General asked.

  “They’re a distraction. So the more experienced soldiers can cut through.” Jung replied.

  “Yes, very good, Jung. There’s no bait better than fresh meat.” The General said. “And besides, if they don’t end up being entirely destroyed, they’ll come out better for it. More experienced.” He could feel the same hand gripping his shoulder as he had watched the Agni Kai. His father had brought him. The other hand gripped his face and forced him to watch as it happened, as Zuko screamed in pain. “That is the punishment for disrespect, my son.” His father said. “If it can happen to a prince, it can happen to you.” His father reading the casualty report as he watched through the doorway. “Well, a necessary sacrifice.” He had said.  _ Necessary. _ The ship rocked. Jung looked at his shaking hands. He heard the Fire Lord.

  “You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.” He had said. Jung’s stomach turned. Iroh finished the story.

  “I always thought… Prince Zuko was in a training accident.” Jee said.

  “It was no accident.” Iroh responded. “After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honour.”

  “So that’s why he’s so obsessed.” The Lieutenant said. “Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal.”

  “Things will never return to normal.” Iroh replied. “But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope.” Jung stood and walked to the doorway, standing on the platform.

  “What was the general’s name?” He asked. Iroh thought for a second.

  “Hm… I believe it was General Tsei.” He said. “Why?”

  “No reason. Just… Wanted to know.” Jung said. The field of bodies swam before his vision. A massive rumble pierced the air and the ship rocked sharply. The sound of tearing metal caused everyone to leap to their feet. They rushed passed Jung, who slid into a corner of the darkened entryway, pulling his knees to his chest. He couldn’t see it in the dark, but he had vomited on the other side of the floor.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung emerged onto the deck and immediately wished he hadn’t. The ship was rocking violently in the storm, rain and waves pounding the deck. He could see that most of the crew had gone out, and spotted Zuko, Jee and Iroh. The old man was pointing upwards, to the tower. Jung looked up to see the balcony almost destroyed. It had been struck by lightning, or so it appeared, and the helmsman was hanging onto the railing for dear life. Zuko immediately raced to one of the side ladders and began making his way up, with the lieutenant close behind. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came down straight for General Iroh. Jung cried out, but the electricity strangely arced away from the man, blasting into the sea. Instead of being dead, Iroh merely looked stunned. The ship rocked, and the helmsman fell, screaming until Zuko managed to catch him with one hand, before lowering him to Lieutenant Jee’s grasp. The climbed down, getting the helmsman to relative safety, but the ship as a whole was still trapped in a hurricane. Out of nowhere, the Avatar’s bison flew out from the clouds. Zuko was of course the first to point it out. “What do you want to do, sir?” The lieutenant asked. Zuko paused.

  “Let him go.” He said. “We need to get this ship to safety.”

  “Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm.” Iroh said. As fast as they could, the crew got to their positions. Within minutes, maneuvering against the rough waters, they managed to get to the centre of the storm. Water poured from the bow. Every surface was slick, and everyone aboard was soaked. The eye was cylindrical, bordered on all sides by the storm clouds, but sunlight came into this one place. It was magical, like they had entered some other world. As Jung marvelled at the strange sight, a glowing blue blister appeared on the surface of the water, and out burst the Avatar’s bison. Zuko and the crew watched as the beast ascended the eye, flying up to the blue skies above. The prince took a moment to stare, before looking back to the crew.

  “We’ll wait out the storm here.” He said. “Then we’ll need to head to port for repairs on the tower.” Everyone took a moment to collect themselves, then slowly started to filter back to the places they had come from. As Zuko walked towards the tower door, next to which Jung leaned, the latter inhaled deeply, then stood up straight.

  “Zuko.” Jung said. “We need to talk. Somewhere private.”

  “Alright.” The prince replied. He looked suspicious, but not in a hostile way, just… Inquisitive, maybe.

 

烈火國

 

  The two went up to Zuko’s quarters, and the prince shut the door. “So, what’s this about?” He asked. Jung rubbed his hands on his own face, then up into his hair, sighing and muttering. He hadn’t exactly thought hard on how to phrase what he was about to admit. “”Are… You okay? There’s something on your chin.” Jung rubbed a hand along his chin, picking up a small string of bile. He winced, then simply rubbed it off on his trousers. Zuko sat on the edge of a cabinet.

  “Zuko, I… I don’t really know how… Fuck. Fuck, fuck… I mean, okay. I’ll just say it as forward as possible.” Jung tripped all over his own words. He couldn’t even decipher what he was feeling. Anxiety? Sadness? Grief? Anger? Confusion? Maybe all of those? He didn’t know. He just didn’t fucking know. “My father… General Tsei is my father.”

  “ **What?** ” Zuko stood up immediately.

  “I… I always suspected that he was the one… I mean, the fact that he brought me to the Agni Kai, and… I don’t…” Jung was pacing the room, practically covering his face.

  “Why… Why the  **fuck** would you tell me this?!” Zuko just stood in absolute disbelief.

  “Because… I don’t know. I don’t know why. I thought that it was better if you knew.” Jung stopped walking around and faced the prince

  “You don’t fucking know? Fucking… You… You  **idiot!** ” Zuko grabbed Jung by the collar. “I  **never** should’ve fucking… Every single time! How do you do it?! Every single time it seems like it’s going to go fine you find some way to fuck it up!”

  “I know. But… It’s not my fault. I fucking hate him. He made my life hell… But he’s where my home is. This ship is the only place where he isn’t, but it’s not my  **home.** It  **can’t** be.” Jung pulled himself away from Zuko. “I want to go back home. I want to go back so badly, even if it’s to him. That’s… It’s why I told Zhao about the Avatar.” He was surprised that Zuko didn’t burn him alive right then and there.

  “ **YOU WERE THE FUCKING ONE?!** ” He shouted, charging forward and grabbing Jung around the throat. “ **You** betrayed me to Zhao?! And for what?! Because you thought he’d let you go back home so your dad can burn your fucking flesh off some more?!” He threw Jung against the metal door. “You’re pathetic. You make me fucking sick. You traitor, you fucking bastard…”

  “You… You’re right.” Jung pulled himself up. “But I’m loyal to my nation. I have  **honour.** ” He said.  _ You’re insane, _ he thought, again in his father’s voice.  _ You’re suicidal. There’s no benefit to it. _ “And you… You don’t have a single  **ounce** of it.”

  “What are you saying?” Zuko hissed.

  “I’m saying what I  **want.** ” Jung clenched his jaw, then spoke: “An Agni Kai.” Zuko stepped forward and got close, jabbing a finger to Jung’s chestplate.

  “Then you’ll have one.” The prince said, as cold as possible. “Now  **get out.** ”

 

烈火國

 

  Mist surrounded the ship, even though the storm had subsided. The anchor was still weighed where the eye of the storm had once been. Jung waited on the deck of the ship, a few metres from the door to the tower. Li, Riku, Jee, Iroh, and some of the guards were waiting nearby. He had never seen the old man so disappointed. Jung was already in position, and the deck was still drenched. He didn’t own a proper vest or armbands, but that wasn’t exactly the biggest thing on his mind. Zuko arrived a minute later, and Iroh probably stopped him and said something like “you don’t have to do this” and Zuko brushed him off. Just like always. And the prince walked to the bow and dropped into position. Jee was holding the door to the tower open, to use as a makeshift gong. Both firebenders rose and got into their stances. Zuko and Jung stared each other down. Neither wavered. Jee banged a pipe against the door.

  Zuko launched the first fireball. Jung raised a fire shield to block it, rotating into a flaming back kick, followed by spinning into a high kick to block a jumping dodge. He coalesced the remains of his shield into a reckless fireball in each hand, sending them to either side. Zuko slid down under the first blast of fire, avoiding the rest by virtue of not dodging, and unleashing a wave of flame across the ground, followed by a simple fire blast upwards. Jung stumbled back, having already compromised his stance with his opening onslaught. He took a moment to gather his chi, spinning his hands to generate a fireball, before switching to a flame blast. Zuko spun and bent the fire around himself, before launching a flaming kick as Jung finished. Jung dodged to the left, spinning into a jumping kick and sending his fist out at the same time. Zuko dodge got narrower against that, and Jung took the sliver of surprise he saw in the prince’s face as an opportunity to send out a middle-aimed fireball with a hop sidekick, before sending two more after with a simple double punch. Zuko blasted himself to the right, and unleashed a powerful spinning kick. The amount of flame sent Jung off balance, and the slippery deck did the rest of the job, almost taking him to the ground. Zuko took his own chance, unleashing three fireballs in succession, before gathering a flame whip. As Jung struggled to dodge, Zuko came around with the whip, and Jung’s messy jump over the fiery tentacle caused him to land in an even worse state. His root was broken, and Zuko finished it off with a low fireball. Jung hit the wet metal that had been beneath his feet. Zuko stood stoic, unmoving, staring him down. Jung couldn’t read his face. He pulled himself to his feet. “Do it.” He said. “Do-!” He was cut off by the roar of fire from Zuko’s straight punch, the ball of flame hurtled towards his chest and connected, unleashing searing pain across his whole body. He felt himself slam down against the deck as his vision went dark.

  An old man hovered over Jung. Light stung his eyes from around the man's shape. "Hm. I wasn't expecting a guest." He said, before reaching down and pulling Jung's limp form over his shoulder. Everything went dark once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading (returning or new), thank you so much. If you've enjoyed this so for (or hell, if you absolutely despise it, me, my family, and my nonexistent dog) please leave a comment telling me what you think.  
> In case anyone cares, I like to plot out what I write in advance, and this one looks like it's about a third of the way through by now (so it'll be approximately 30 chapters). However, that's just planned. If things end up being shorter or longer than I'd like them to be, or I end up changing plot elements, it may vary in length, so I haven't updated the official length thing.  
> Anyways, hope you're having a great day, and if you plan to keep reading, there'll be a new chapter out by Friday.


	11. A Thousand Leaves of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung opens up to Li after the Agni Kai, but he finds himself in a downward spiral has his mental and physical wounds take their toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I'm back at work this week, so unfortunately there won't be a new chapter until next Tuesday (September 4th).

  Sunlight. Jung could see it, though his vision was slightly blurred. His chest still stung with pain. As he came to, he realized he was dressed in the same clothing, meaning nothing but a pair of pants, but his torso had been wrapped with bandages. He noticed that the fabric of his pants was slightly damp. He appeared to be in a wooden hut of some sort, and the sunlight was coming in through an open doorway. He grunted painfully as he sat up. Looking out the doorway, he could see that whoever’s home he was in, it was on a beach, and the sun was setting over the water. His ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps, and he struggled to his feet. “Who’s there?” He called, but received no response. He assumed a rather weak fighting stance, and crept over the the doorway. Another footstep. He jumped out onto the hut’s porch, seeing that the structure appeared to be raised on stilts above the sand, with its back foundation being a small hillside. Jung came face-to-face with an old man. “Who are you?” He asked, still maintaining his stance. The old man didn’t answer. “How did I get here?” Once again, no answer. Jung growled in anger and performed a straight punch, only to be rewarded by a blast of pain through his chest, and not even a flicker of flame.

  “You are still wounded.” The old man said. “You must rest.” He helped Jung back to the bed inside. “My name is not important. I found you washed up on this beach. It’s a miracle that you’re alive.”

  “Why… Why can’t I bend?” Jung asked.

  “It is the nature of this place.” Said the old man. “Not even the Avatar can bend in the spirit world.”

  “What?! How did I get to the spirit world? Am I dead?”

  “Didn’t I say you were alive?” The old man chuckled. “No, you’re not dead. This is only temporary. For now, you must rest here. Regain your strength.” The old man left the hut. After a few minutes, Jung managed to fade into sleep.

 

紅蓮

 

  Jung woke up in the hut. It was night now. He pulled himself up to stand, and saw the reflection of the full moon in the beach waters. He softly walked out of the hut, and began to explore his surroundings. To the northwest, the coastline continued and formed rocky, mountainous cliffs. To the east, there were rolling hills, and what looked like a village not to far from where the hut stood. Jung set off in its direction. As he drew closer, he realized that the village was clearly abandoned. All of its buildings were blackened and burned. Still, for some reason, he continued on. The place was arranged in a circle, with a circular path running in between all of the houses and what looked like it was once a field. Now it only contained ash. In the middle of it sat a figure. It looked human, so Jung walked towards it. “Hello?” No answer. Great. He was only about two feet from the figure. It was the old man. “What are you-” Then his legs were swept out from under him. The shadow of the old man loomed over. Jung scrambled backwards and got to his feet. The old man launched a punch in his direction, and Jung dodged out of its way. “What are you doing?!” He dodged, he blocked, he countered, everything he possibly could, but the old man wouldn’t let up. Jung swiped back, and the old man masterfully pulled his arm across, before striking him in the face with an elbow. Jung stumbled back, and the old man struck him directly in the chest. His bandages unravelled and fell to the ground, blackening in the ash.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung opened his eyes to see the familiar metal ceiling of the barracks. Another lucid dream. Or was it lucid? It was worrying that he couldn’t tell. His chest was throbbing with pain. He was, in fact, wrapped in bandages around his entire torso, and still dressed in nothing but his pants. He could smell jasmine. Of all people, Iroh was there. Not that Jung could see him. “You’ve been unconscious for a few days.” He said. “I was beginning to get worried.” Jung struggled to move. He coughed, a coppery taste entering his mouth, and Iroh moved over to wipe at Jung’s chin with a cloth. It stained red, just as he thought it would.

  “Am I… Am I going to die?” Jung rasped.

  “I do not know.” Iroh sighed. “But… You are gravely injured. The cook makes fantastic food, but he is no doctor.”

  “I doubt… Zuko cares that much. To get me to a doctor, I mean.” Jung painfully tried to raise his arm. He got it a few inches off the bed before allowing it to fall. “He should’ve… He should’ve…” Jung’s voice shook. He couldn’t tell what with. “He should’ve just  **killed me.** ” Iroh sighed once again, then took a sip of tea.

  “Do you know why I abandoned my 600 day siege of Ba Sing Se?” He asked. Jung said nothing. “Because… My son was killed. When something like that happens, you learn to step back. To examine the situation you are in. And then you see what really matters.” His voice was uncharacteristically emotional. “My nephew… He has not learned how to do that. He is very determined, but his passion is… Misplaced. I presume you told him about General Tsei?”

  “How… Did you know?” Jung tried to sit up. More nails into his chest.

  “I knew your father was an important general. He used to bring you to the palace when we had war meetings. I had just forgotten which one… Until you asked who it was that Prince Zuko interrupted.” Iroh walked over to Jung, holding a second cup of tea. “Here, drink.” Jung managed to lift his neck and awkwardly slurp up some of the tea. It wet his throat and slaked the thirst he had barely noticed over the burning in his chest. “I will leave you the pot. You need your rest.” Iroh said. He brought over a small table with the teapot, and left the cup beside it. As Iroh’s footsteps faded, so did Jung’s vision. Once again, everything was dark.

 

烈火國

 

  “Hey, you awake?” The voice asked. It was Li. Jung slowly opened his eyes.

  “Yeah.” He replied. Li was sitting on the edge of his own cot.

  “It’s… It’s good to see that you’re okay.” Li said. Jung turned his head to look at him. He seemed… Distressed. “It’s music night up on deck, but… Oh, spirits… I had to see you. I mean, when you went down… I thought Zuko… I thought he killed you.”

  “Zuko…” Jung muttered. “Is… How is he?”

  “He’s the same.” Li said, gritting his teeth. “It… I mean… Can I ask you something?”

  “What?” Jung tried to sit up, with a little more success this time.

  “Why did you do it? The Agni Kai? What was it about?” Li asked.

  “I… I guess you don’t know why Zuko was banished.” Jung said. “He… Refused to fight an Agni Kai against the Fire Lord. He had to because he had… He interrupted a general in the Fire Lord’s war room, so it showed him disrespect. The Agni Kai… I told Zuko that the general was my father.” Li’s eyes widened.

  “Is… Is it true?” He asked. Jung nodded in response. “Why would you tell him?! I mean, you had to have known… You…” Jung rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence. “You did know. You knew  **exactly** what he’d do.” Jung didn’t reply. He just kept staring at the ceiling. “And your father… He gave you those burns on your arm.”

  “Worse than that.” Jung said. “More than just the arm. Almost everywhere.”

  “Why? I mean, how could a father do that to his own son?” He heard Li stand up.

  “Zuko’s father burned half his face off.” Jung muttered.

  “Yeah, but that was one time… Yours… That was systematic! Was it a punishment?” He had started pacing.

  “I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it.” Jung replied.

  “Sorry… I just-” Li was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Jung shifted so he could look. It was a firebender in uniform. “Who are you?” Li asked.

  “This crew is being reassigned to Admiral Zhao’s fleet.” The firebender said.

  “What?!” Jung rasped.

  “You’re being recruited as reinforcement for an expedition to the North Pole.” The firebender stepped inside the barracks.

  “Everyone has to go, including you.” He pointed to Jung. “We can get you some proper medical treatment on board the admiral’s flagship.” Li came over to Jung and helped him out of the bed. The burn stung worse than ever. Jung had to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out.

  “Come on. I’ll help you out.” Li said. “I’ll come back and collect our things after.”

 

烈火國

  
  It had to be just after midnight when Jung pulled himself out of bed. Zuko hadn’t been there when the crew left. Probably brooding in his quarters. The admiral’s ship was moored closeby. His short walk had been a journey in itself, an amazing endurance test combined with an exercise of absolute willpower to stop himself from collapsing. He had no idea how one wound was destroying his whole body. Making it nearly impossible for him to walk, let alone stand. He limped to the old cruiser. The tin can. His personal hell. All he wanted was to be able to see Zuko one last time. He didn’t care if he screamed at him, if he attacked him, or if he finished the job. Just that he could  _ see _ him. See the scar. He had his own one now. They were two of a kind, both burned and banished from the person they cared about the most. It was like a dream when it happened. As Jung approached the ship, it erupted into a fireball. The wind tossed his hair and the flames warmed his skin. It had to be a dream. He stepped forwards to the burning wreckage of the cruiser, walking to the stone edge of the dock. His right foot met air and he tumbled, then his whole body met the cold water. The sea wrapped him in its cool embrace as his bandages came undone and floated about like tentacles. His eyes were shut. His wounds were soothed. When he had seen the explosion, he hadn’t felt anything. Not his dry throat, not his empty stomach, not has burning star-shaped scar, nor the pieces of shrapnel from the ship’s hull that had sliced his skin or embedded themselves inside his body. Like a thousand leaves of steel blow off a willow tree. He felt nothing anymore, and all of his senses were dead. He was dead. He was returning to nothing for another spin on the wheel, and perhaps a better life. He would remember nothing. In the end, Jung felt… Content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, and I'm not entirely satisfied with it, so I might go back and revise it in the future. Thank you to everyone reading, regardless of whether you loved it, hated it, or otherwise. Just having a place to make stuff public is good enough for me! As always, any comments you'd like to provide are appreciated.


	12. Moonset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Nation moves in to attack the Northern Water Tribe, while Jung attempts to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, due to my work I'll have to begin posting chapters only once a week. You should expect a new one every Thursday, starting next week. As always, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

  “Hm… I can hear your breathing quickening. It appears that you are awake.” Said an unfamiliar voice. Jung slowly opened his eyes. They stung. His whole body ached, and his chest was on fire once more. The pain in the burn wasn’t as bad as before, but everything else was new. “Do you want to know how many pieces of shrapnel I removed from your body? One-hundred and eight. That is how many. You are lucky that was a freshwater bay, otherwise the pain would be much worse. In fact, you are lucky to be alive.” Footsteps approached, and Jung tried to shift himself into a position where he could see better. “No, do not bother moving. You will only tear something, ruining my painstaking work. I am not entirely sure why we went through that much effort to recover you. We had to fish you from the bay, resuscitate you, remove the shrapnel and dress your wounds, stitch you back up, and properly treat that rather large burn on your chest. By we, I mean ‘myself’, though in the first instance I would mean ‘the people who employ me’. The Fire Nation is not well-known for generosity.” A man in glasses loomed overhead. Jung couldn’t bring himself to speak. “You must be in terrible pain. I have a solution for that, if it works as well as it has on test subjects. The Fire Lord was unsurprisingly quite permissive of tests on Earth Kingdom prisoners, and it has worked so far. We shall see if it has the same effects on you.” The man turned away, and returned with some kind of strange device. “This is, as I implied, an experimental method for delivering medicines. From observing the behaviours of venomous snakes, I have devised something which could revolutionize the practice of medicine. We would, for all intents and purposes, no longer require the usage of specialized waterbending. Of course, Fire Lord Ozai was quite impressed when I initially proposed the idea. I have been well-equipped for my studies. This prototypical device is comprised of an animal bladder, properly cleaned and prepared, of course, and combined with a device similar to that of a quill which would be used for calligraphy. Inside is an experimental serum, derived from the extract of the poppy flower. My research and experimentation so far has shown that in high dosages it can have a soporific quality, which can be fatal if administered in excess. However, in your case, I have extensively tested this formula, and found what I believe to be not only the most precise mixture, but also an equally precise measurement. It should simply dull your pain, which is no doubt extreme, given your earlier listed injuries.” The man, or doctor, Jung supposed, brought the device down to his left wrist. “Now, you may wonder why I would attempt such an invasive method of delivering this medicine. As I told you, I studied the behaviours of venomous snakes, particularly their method of poisoning prey. I wondered why they would not simply spit venom onto prey. And while some species do so, this is rather ineffective in most cases. However, the direct penetration of the fang injecting the venom into a creature’s bloodstream makes it extremely fast-acting. You will see this firsthand, my friend. I believe you name is Jung? Well, get ready to make medical history. You may feel a slight pinch.” The doctor pressed the needle into his arm, squeezing the bladder. Jung could feel numbness spreading from the area. It crept up his arm into his hand, up his shoulder, spreading through his body. The doctor was right, it  **was** fast-acting. He let his eyes close as his body slipped into a comfortable numbness. It was like he was in the water again. Unfeeling. Unborn. “It appears to have worked. That or you’re paralyzed. Hm. Well, rest easy my friend. Hopefully you won’t die. Unless the serum hasn’t worked, in which case that may be preferable. Nevertheless.” The doctor waved a hand and moved away.

 

烈火國

 

  “You awake?” Li asked. His voice was distant, like it was echoing. But only for a second.

  “Yeah…” Jung rasped out. His throat was like sandpaper.

  “Was this… The second time?” His voice broke.

  “I…” A tear rolled from Jung’s eye. “Maybe.”

  “Fuck…” Li was sniffling. The two of them were pathetic.

  “I can’t take it anymore. I just fucking can’t.” Jung said, attempting to swallow. “No matter what I do… Everything just gets fucked up in the end. There’s no point anymore. No fucking point.”

  “I can get you out of here. We can desert.” Li lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

  “And get us both killed? I’m in no condition to go anywhere. I could die. You’d die, too. We’re going to the fucking north pole. I’m fucking trapped here. Again. Same thing, different ship. It’s worse now, too. Zuko’s gone, and I’m half dead. I can’t even move.”

  “Jung,” Li’s voice strengthened. He wiped his face. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you. When we get out of here, then I’ll be at liberty to tell you the extent of what’s going on, but for now I need you to sit tight. I don’t give a shit about how physically damaged you are right now, or mentally. I can get you to someone who can fix it, the former at least. I won’t tell you what’s going on just yet, but I promise you… I’ll get us both out of here.” He stood and left rather quickly.

 

烈火國

 

  For all the ship’s size, it was slow. Over the days Jung hadn’t bothered to count, he’d been sedated, stitched, treated, and the like. He was to the point that he could walk again, and most of his bandages were removed. There were scars all over his body, even in places that had previously gone untouched by his father. They were more marks, like the moment of the explosion was a glass hurled at him, the broken shards embedding themselves in his body for life. He still dreamt about it. It haunted him; the Agni Kai too. He almost wondered if he was doing it again by continuing to the north. The doctor had said that they wanted him fit for duty by the time of the invasion. He’d never seen a waterbender in action before. He’d heard the stories, obviously, of how the ones in the southern tribes would freeze the ships as they moved, or work together to push them over with the waves. Would the ones in the north be even more powerful? He didn’t know. He didn’t know fucking anything. Whenever they gave him the opium, that was what the doctor called his serum, he felt like he was back in the water. It was a strange feeling every time. He simultaneously loved and hated it. He loved the isolation, being cut off from the world, from everything. Just being alone. At the same time, it reminded him of Zuko’s death. That was the biggest thing. The prince was  _ dead _ . He had first thought about that only the day before, and it hit him like a brick. Zuko was gone, forever. He’d never see him again. Probably not even the corpse. He’d asked the doctor, who said that they didn’t find a body, but they suspected that the explosion would’ve been so destructive that there wouldn’t have been much to find at all. No funeral, not even a burial. Zuko had been removed like the pieces of shrapnel: coldly, surgically. He was wiped from the face of the earth. It didn’t feel real, and yet it was. It was, until that night. When the door to the empty medical bay creaked open and Jung had assumed it was the doctor. It wasn’t. It was Zuko, or at least his ghost. Jung had seen the dead man’s face. He had loomed over him so similar to the doctor and he had said “I know you’re not in the best shape… But I wanted to come see you.” Jung had talked to him, like he was alive. Maybe he had gone completely insane. It didn’t matter, just as long as he could see the scar one last time. He hadn’t mentioned the Agni Kai, or even asked about the explosion. No. There was one thing that mattered in his drug-addled, degrading mind.

  “Zuko… Do you think I man could ever love another man? Like he could love a woman.” And there was a pause like ages between Jung’s question and the ghost’s reply.

  “Sure. I’m not opposed, but… I don’t think I could.” The ghost answered. “Why… Why do you mention it?”

  “No reason. I was just wondering.” He lied, very poorly. The wording of it was familiar. It brought his father back to mind.

  “Listen, I can’t be caught here or my plan won’t work. But… It was good to see you. And again, I’m sorry about everything that happened on the ship.” And then he was gone. Gone again. For a second Jung thought he was actually back. What a joke. He cried himself to sleep that night, thinking about the time they had held each other.

 

烈火國

 

  Jung lay on a bedroll. He was on one of the riverboats. He could tell, because the small cabin interior was familiar to him from the time they had gone to Crescent Island. Zuko had been there, back when he was alive. Li was piloting the thing. Jung could see the armada disappearing into the distance. He remembered that by the time they were ready for the attack, he was apparently ready as well. He’d been strapped into his old armour, and he’d fought his best. Killed a few of the waterbenders. It turns out that they weren’t actually that good at it. Then the moon had gone red as he passed out on the ground, and now he was here. He knew where “here” was, but he didn’t know where it was heading. That was the important part, so of course it wasn’t the part he knew about.

  “Where are you taking me?” He asked.

  “To the Earth Kingdom.” Li replied. “To the Red Lotus.”


	13. A Million Steps in One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung and Li begin their journey across the Earth Kingdom.

  “You know we’ve committed treason.” Jung said. “There’ll be posters out for us. Any Fire Nation patrols will kill us. If we’re lucky.”

  “Would you have rather stayed?” Li shot back. “Zuko tried to kill you, you basically attempted suicide twice, and you were forced back into combat as soon as you could walk! Besides, where we’re going, there’s no Fire Nation patrols to worry about.”

  “Where is that, the Red Lotus?” Jung asked.

  “Not where, who. We’re meeting up with their leader in Ba Sing Se.”

  “Alright, then  **who** is the Red Lotus?”

  “A secret society. I’m part of it. They have members in all three nations.”

  “Spies?”

  “Basically. We’re dedicated to certain ideals, and our leader has great plans, but he keeps us mostly uninformed. Messages come when they do, and we do what they say. It’s safer that way.”

  “So you’re part of a secret spy network, and you don’t even know what they do?”

  “I know what they want to do.”

  “And what’s that?”

  “Create a world without masters. A world where there’s no nations, and where everyone can live as one. Where we don’t have wars like this, and where firebenders don’t have to burn innocent people alive for falsehoods like honour. Once we have that, there’s the second stage. But I doubt I’ll live to see it happen.”

  “What do you mean?”

  “The Red Lotus wants to kill the Avatar.”

  “What? Why? He’d just reincarnate.”

  “No,  **truly** kill him.  **End** the Avatar Cycle. There would never be another.”

  “But  **why?** ”

  “Because the Avatar believes in balance. Order. We believe in a balance of a different kind. A civilization like what was had before people proclaimed themselves rulers and made the common man into their slaves. When the world was young, and mystical.”

  “So that’s the second stage, killing the Avatar?”

  “That’s the first part. Then, the Red Lotus aims to reunite this world with the Spirit World. To live as one with the Spirits. The Avatar stands in the way of that goal. He’s a gatekeeper between our worlds, when really they should be one and the same.”

  “I… I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  “I know it’s confusing, but our master will show you the way. He has a… Unique way of presenting things. If anyone can convince you, it’ll be him.”

  “And what if he can’t?”

  “Well, you know about the Red Lotus now. That was part of the plan. If you don’t join us, I’m not sure what happens. I doubt it would be anything good, though. Can’t have everyone running around with knowledge of your massive conspiracy.”

 

紅蓮

 

  “I’m telling you, this is a bad idea.” Kassuq said, staring down the baker’s dozen of armed men. Bandits. Complete scum. They’d ambushed the little party with sand ships. The two dead beetle-heads lay in the sand.

  “Give up everything on you, and you might wind up better off than your friends.” The leader said. Kassuq bent the water out of the gourd he’d brought with him. “Ha! A waterbender in the desert. I think I’ve heard a joke about that. I think you’ll find your water source evaporated pretty soon, and we’ve got the terrain advantage. Last chance to live.” The water was enough to take out three with well-placed icicles. As tendrils of sand reached up around him, Kassuq closed his eyes and reached out his hands for the leader, pulling back. He heard the choking sound and gazed at him, stock-still. The sand was wrapping around the messenger’s body, but he had the bandit leader by the throat.

  “Spit’s water too.” Kassuq said. “Dry throat in the desert. Not a good situation. I could cool you down, if you want.” The bandits looked to their leader, gasping and holding his neck like he was drowning on air. He waved a hand and the sand fell off Kassuq, back down to the dunes. He lowered his hands, and the bandit leader breathed in deeply, raggedly.

  “Alright… Alright, let him go… Oh, Spirits… Just go…” Kassuq gave him a second before he pulled the saliva out of his throat. Horizontally. It would come to rest, in frozen form, in the temple of the bandit nearest to his right. The other eight were easy. Waterskins burst like bombs, and anything extra Kassuq needed he’d just tear right off the tips of their tongues, or from the sweat beading on their brows. He moved the water like razors, slashing throats, or the ligaments of those trying to flee. He left one alive. Crippled, but alive.

  “How much farther to Misty Palms?” Kassuq asked the bandit, spending much more strength than he showed keeping an icicle hovering before the man’s left eye.

  “Half an hour on foot! Just keep going northeast! Please, just don’t-” He was getting tired, so he gave the shard of ice a place to rest. He hated having to do this, but he couldn’t have bandits running around telling all their friends about the single waterbender in the Earth Kingdom who killed a dozen men by his lonesome. He took the waterskins and any money from the two dead beetle-heads and set off northeast. For a second, Kassuq wondered how the scene would look to anyone stumbling across it, especially after the water had evaporated. He’d taken one guy’s arms off. Taking a swig from one of his new waterskins, he pushed the thought out of his mind. “Misty Palms, here I come…” He muttered to himself.

 

紅蓮

 

  A week they’d been moving on foot, camping out in the wilderness when they could. Jung was starting to get used to the feeling of a bedroll on the hard earth. Sometimes at night, when the pain in his scar flared up too much for him to sleep, he’d stargaze and think about how alone he felt, even with Li’s presence. It was almost funny, the fact that as soon as he’d found out Zuko was alive, they were separated once again. They’d probably never see each other again. It might’ve been for the best. Jung felt like he couldn’t feel anymore. Nothing but pain. He often wondered if he should’ve just died in the waters of that bay. Sunk to the bottom like the wreckage of that fucking rustbucket ship. So much of him had become bound to it. He needed a game of Pai Sho, or a cup of tea. Something. That would probably have to wait until they reached Ba Sing Se. He’d noticed a long scar going from his right cheekbone along to just behind the earlobe. Or at least where the earlobe would’ve been. Presumably it had been sliced off by a piece of shrapnel launched by the explosion. The doctor had neglected to mention this. Or maybe he had, but when Jung was injected with that “opium” serum or whatever he had called it. He almost wished they had some of it with them. Eventually the pain subsided, like it did every time this happened. Slowly he’d drift off to sleep, thinking of the water.

 

紅蓮

 

  Jung woke to the sound of a crackling fire. He took his time sitting up, not wanting to risk upsetting his injury again. Looking over to where Li had set up their small campfire the night before, he saw that he was burning something other than firewood. “Are you… Are you burning our other clothes?” He asked, and looking closer, managed to confirm it for himself.

  “I figured we shouldn’t be walking around in Fire Nation military fatigues. Someone with a bit more knowledge than the average peasant might recognize them.” Li said, pushing a bit of black cloth into the fire. “I buried the armour a bit further into the forest. Set it up like a pair of graves.” Jung got to his feet and began to walk off into the woods. “Where are you going?”

  “To go see the graves. Pay respects to my old life, I guess.” He said, turning around to face Li.

  “Heh. Yours is on the left.” Li said. Jung turned back and continued walking. After about a minute, he found what Li was talking about. Two little plots of obvious, freshly-packed earth. Jung knelt on the one to the left. He just stared for a moment, not really knowing at what. Then he dug a hand into the earth, pulling some free. He dug for a few seconds until his fingers touched metal. Straining slightly, he pulled the sullied white facemask free from its grave. Holding it in its hands, he studied its surface, noting the chipped paint and stains of dirt. He packed the loose earth back into place, and headed in the direction of a babbling brook he could hear. It was as close as it sounded. He washed both his hands and the mask in the stream, then wiped them on his pants. He was dressed in a set of typical peasant’s clothes, which Li had apparently packed on their stolen riverboat. They had abandoned it on the shore over a week ago. Jung examined his brown-green sash, then removed it, along with his shirt. The star-shaped scar at the centre of his chest actually looked a bit better, despite still causing him pain. It distracted from the rest of the burns on his body. He tore a strip from the sash and threaded it through the eyeholes of his faceplate, tying it at the ends. He placed it around his neck like an amulet, pulled his shirt back on, and slung the sash over his shoulder. Standing up from the brook’s edge, Jung began to walk back to the campsite, giving the “graves” a quick glance. He wasn’t lying about paying his respects. His life as he knew it before was effectively over. As he arrived back at the camp, Li spoke again. “We’ll need new names, too. Well, I won’t.”

  “Let me guess. Li’s not your real name.” Jung rolled his eyes. All of this clandestine secret society stuff was ridiculous.

  “No, it is. But there’s a million Lis, no matter how you spell it.” Li smirked.

  “What about Shin?” Jung asked.

  “Sure. Decently forgettable.” Li shrugged, and looked in the direction of the road. “There’s a village nearby. We should head off in a minute. There was a little stream by the holes I dug, so I’ll throw the ashes in there.” It was an appropriate fate for the remnants of their past. Ashes on water. Washed away into the unknown. Jung felt the cold metal of the faceplate against his chest. It was almost soothing. Its white surface was familiar, but in a way that he didn't recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that chapters have been a bit short recently. Chapter 14 is likely to be a bit longer, based on what I have planned. Kudos and comments are all appreciated, as always. Thanks for reading.


	14. The Land of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung and Li arrive in Ba Sing Se, along with a flood of refugees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has taken a while, but I'd just like to thank everyone who's stuck with this story (and those who've just read to this point) for their support. You guys are what keeps me going.  
> \- skullwyrd

  Just like that, they had vanished into the crowd again. A teeming throng of refugees that stank of body odour, dirt, and burned flesh. Jung glanced a figure out of the corner of his eye. One who looked strangely familiar. Whoever it was, they had disappeared into the crowd by the time he tried to get a better look at them. “Something wrong?” Li asked.

  “Other than being surrounded by victims of…  **Us** ,” Jung hissed, “I’m not entirely sure. I just thought I recognized one of them.”

  “Good thing we wore helmets.” Li said, then shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry about it. They’re already letting us in.” Jung could hear the sound of stone grinding into earth, and the tide of people began to move forwards. He could see what was practically a platoon of guards positioned at the head of the refugee swarm, breaking them up to prevent a stampede of some kind. “Alright, remember our story. You’re Shin, we’re brothers, and I narrowly managed to save you from a Fire Nation work camp where you were tortured. Our home village was razed and you were badly wounded, so we’ve fled here. Also, we probably shouldn’t explicitly mention the war. Apparently the government’s not keen on that. Oh, and when we get to the Red Lotus headquarters, I uh… Well, I wouldn’t mention the fact that you murdered the shit out of one of their guys.”

  “Wuh- What? When?”

  “The three earthbenders at the port.”

  “Wait, the Red Lotus tried to kill Zuko?” Jung was having a rather hard time keeping to a whisper.

  “Not really. It was staged so that they could get a message onboard the ship. For me, of course. It was the one that told me I was supposed to take you to the Earth Kingdom once we reached the north pole.”

  “But wait… The Fire Nation wasn’t even planning the siege at that point! It’s impossible for them to have known about it.”

  “That’s the master for you. He has strange powers. I don’t understand them, but I’ll let him try to explain them to you when we get to the house.” By the time Li had finished speaking, the crowd of refugees had passed through, and the inner wall begun to rise behind them. Jung started forwards, then noticed that Li wasn’t moving.

  “What are you waiting for?” He asked.

  “Him.” Li pointed, and Jung turned to see the man he’d recognized before. That bastard komodo-rhino seller. “You were wearing your helmet then, right?”

  “Um,  _ no _ .” Jung replied, and Li grimaced.

  “Okay, then uh… I guess just don’t mention it. We’re all professionals here. Except you. But that’s what I’m here for! Alright, give me one second.” He patted Jung on the shoulder and walked over to the merchant. Li gave the man a  _ hug _ and put on quite a show of being happy to see him before waving Jung over.

  “I’m so glad you two could make it all this way, just to see your Uncle Hau.” The rhino seller had a remarkable fake smile. And was apparently Jung’s uncle now. Alright. Jung approached, maybe a bit hesitantly. They began to walk together, then Hau gripped his shoulder and leaned over. “Don’t worry. You were just doing your job.” He whispered, though with a certain harshness that wasn’t exactly reassuring.

 

紅蓮

 

  “Didn’t expect  **this.** ” Jung stared with a bit of disbelief at the massive estate before him. They’d gone all the way to the upper ring. The trio approached a pair of guards that stood before the home. Hau showed them something in his palm. The two guards stepped aside and lowered the section of stone wall, allowing the group inside. The stone ground loudly as it raised back up behind them. Jung followed Hau and Li into what appeared to be the main part of the house. He’d seen some large buildings before - the royal palace, even his own home - and this rivaled the former in size. Obviously that was a bit of an exaggeration, but nevertheless. They walked through the main hall, and Jung looked up at the ceiling that hung far above his head. He glanced back in front of him to see that an archway led out the back of the house into a large garden, a clearing through which revealed a stone bench. Atop it sat a man dressed in a green robe, his legs crossed. The trio continued to walk, before stopping a few feet behind the man.

  “Xai Bau… We’ve brought him.” Hau said. The man turned around. He was old, with a short, gray beard, and a head kept mostly shaven save for a single braid of hair that matched the silver colour of his beard. Jung thought for a second that he might have recognized him, but it was fleeting.

  “Jung. I’ve been waiting for you.” Xai Bau said, standing up from the bench. It slid into the ground seamlessly. Hau and Li stepped to either side of Jung. “You’ve met me before. Perhaps in a half-remembered dream.” And then it came back to him. It was him. The old man from his dream.

  “How did you know?” Jung asked.

  “Hm… I believe in this instance, it may be easier to show than tell.” The old man replied, then pressed his right thumb to Jung’s forehead. Li and Hau watched as both of them seemed to freeze, entirely paralyzed.

  “What’s going on?” Li looked at the pair, Xai Bau with his eyes closed, and Jung staring off into space.

  “I’m… I’m not entirely sure.” Hau said, taking a cautious step forwards. “Xai Bau? Master?” His calls were obviously half-hearted. Neither Jung nor the old man seemed conscious, yet they stood still as statues.

 

紅蓮

 

  Jung woke lying in a field of wheat. As he sat up, he could see the sun was setting. He was facing south, and dressed in a peasant’s rags. How did he get here? He couldn’t remember. He brought himself to his feet to get a better look around. Surrounding the field were several burnt-out shells, the remains of wooden homes. He noticed that his skin was smeared with ash, but before he could dwell on that, a sound came from behind him. He sprung into a defensive stance, and listened more attentively. Rustling. It was a bit distant, almost like wind passing through trees. He would’ve assumed it was just that, had there been any trees for wind to rustle. He began to walk towards the ruins of the village. Before he made it very far, he spotted a figure. He stopped and listened to how every step the person took rustled the ashes. They covered the ground like thin snow. The figure stopped, and looked directly at Jung. It was Xai Bau. “You’ve been here before, Jung.” He said. His voice was one that dripped with the wisdom of age, but in a stranger way than the other sagely old man Jung was familiar with. No, unlike Iroh’s signature gravel, Xai Bau’s voice was smooth and slow. He spoke carefully and deliberating, as though he was weighing each clause and word before speaking it.

  “But where is this?” Jung asked. He looked around at the landscape. He  **had** been here before, though he didn’t know what it was.

  “The humans can have an effect on the spirit world, whether awake or asleep.” Xai Bau began to walk towards Jung, as slow and purposeful as his speech. “Cut down a forest in the waking world, and its spirits are displaced. Dream a place like this, and it may just become real. Though not in the world our own limited minds see as the true reality.” Wind blew across the wheat field, sending ashes into the air like black snowflakes. “In dreams, anything is possible. The more untethered from our mundane, physical world they become… Well, the more they drift into the realm of spirits. You see, the spirit world and our world are both equally real. They are so similar to the point that every thousand years, they become one.”

  “Doesn’t the Avatar keep them apart?” Jung stood in place and watched as the ashes began to turn into something else. Black butterflies that streaked through the orange-pink sky.

  “Not actively. The Avatar is… Well, I believe the most proper phrasing is that they are a mediator between realms. However, it was not always this way. Spirits once lived amongst us like all other living things. As I’m sure Li has told you, the Red Lotus would prefer that the world stay this way.”

  “So you’re going to kill the Avatar?”

  “Perhaps. But not yet.”

  “I’ve met him, you know.”

  “Yes. He is but a child. It would be easy to kill him, but the time is not right.”

  “Why not?”

  “First, we will rid the world of its shackles.”

  “Create a world without masters?” That got a light chuckle from Xai Bau.

  “Ah, I see Li has been quoting some of my improvised material. He’s always loved oration like that.” The old man smiled. “But yes, that is accurate. We will tear these false rulers and petty tyrants from their thrones and drag them through the streets. Their own people will cheer when the blood of their oppressors makes slick the cobbles of every nation.”

  “That’s… But… Which rulers are false? Which are tyrants? The Fire Lord?”

  “Which of them are not? Is not any man who places himself above all others nothing more than a slaver dressed in silks?”

  “You’re going to kill the ruler of every nation? That’s insane.”

  “You’re too naive, Jung. But it’s understandable. You haven’t yet been brought into the fold, at least not entirely. We are not murderers, no. This is not just a matter of kingslaying. We will topple every government on the planet.” Xai Bau placed a hand of Jung’s shoulder. The latter was made aware of how close the old man had gotten. “Soon, Jung, there will be no nations. And you will help us achieve this.” Xai Bau smiled once more. “This is only the first step.”


End file.
